Shadow of A Doubt
by SheandHer
Summary: A look into Booth and Brennan's joined life and the lives of their children.A continuation of the story: "Moving On."In the perils of their jobs, can they manage to keep their family from falling victim to those that wish them harm?GOLDEN RULE IN PROFILE!
1. Angela 1

_**Hello all! *waves* Hope you all had a glorious holiday! And now my friend and I, SheandHer are proud to present our sequel to "Moving On." **_

**SHADOW OF A DOUBT**

Synopsis: A look into Booth and Brennan's joined life and the lives of their children. A continuation of the story: _"Moving On."_ In the perils of their jobs, can they manage to keep their family from falling victim to those that wish them harm?

It's not of utter importance that you read the prequel to this, but here are the main points that you missed;

Alternate universe – Season 6 never happened; BB are married – married in the last story; They have a daughter – A girl named Alice, two years old by the time this story begins (our previous story leads up to her birth). They have another child on the way. And that's what you missed in _"Moving On."_

Should you wish to read the story (Moving On) Here's the link: .net/s/6213544/1/Moving_On

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love does not take pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end."_

**Angela **

God. I am. So. Anxious.

You know the kind of feeling. The sensation of fluttering butterflies in the pit of your stomach; you feel almost nauseous as a mixture of anticipation and fear of the unknown wells up inside you. It's one of those situations where resistance is futile; you know whatever you are dreading is inescapable. The nagging worries are unavoidable, etc, etc. Yup. This is one of those moments…

I peer down the windowless hallway, with its cold, antiseptic feeling. I've never suffered from claustrophobia, but each time I take a breath, it seems like the walls become narrower. I feel as if each tick of the clock traps me further. I twirl my hair absentmindedly.

I remain seated in the unbending chair, stooped over, elbows on my knees. I stare at my chipping black nail polish then spare a glance to the floor. I lose myself in the pattern of the tiles, the way the designer laid them out in a symmetric, predictable way. Not inspired. Becoming lost in artistic thought where I analyze line, shape and color puts my mind at ease if only for a moment.

Then the sound of boots treading upon linoleum…the scraping of a creaking chair breaks me out of my short-lived daydream. Looking somewhat worried but carefree at the same time, Jack squeezes my hand while offering me coffee in the other. I feel life return to my hand the minute he weaves his fingers through mine. I grasp the Styrofoam cup with the other. The warmth traveling up my arm has nothing to do with the coffee. His blue eyes have somehow always made me feel better. A striking color of irises that can say so much.

He gives me a slight smile.

"Shouldn't be too long now Angie."

"I know. I'm just nervous for her. It's been hours."

"Yeah and I'm sure they're in a worse state than us."

"That's what I'm worried about, I'm sure Booth is ready to have a heart attack. They've been through so much already-"

"…We all have." He speaks softly, yet everything seems to echo in this deserted corridor.

"It's just…a really big day."

He nods.

If waiting for my best friend to give birth is this stressful, I don't even want to imagine myself in this situation. I'm on the outside looking in…

Alice was to be in my care, but I didn't think I could focus enough to give her the attention she deserves. Cam has taken over the duty, Sweets is on standby, while Max is out of town. Very inconvenient of him to be out of town during the birth of his second grandchild; he is probably speeding down the highway as we speak, taking a leap of faith.

Even with Hodgin's company, the hours move painstakingly slow. Is it possible to be trapped in limbo? Is there seriously nothing I can do to make the clock on the wall move faster? Longing to move, I begin to pace up and down the floor.

In the early hour of approaching dawn, I am dozing upon Hodgins shoulder when he nudges me.

"Hey, someone's coming." He points down the long hallway, entry blocked by double doors. A dark figure is approaching. The closer he or she moves I am on pins and needles as excitement begins to wash away my anxiety. It's Booth. He looks exhausted. Hair ruffled, he is decked out in scrubs.

As he gingerly pushes through the doors, I run towards him.

"So?"

His expression is unreadable at first…

"Booth come on man, don't leave us hanging here." Hodgins says. The wonder we are both feeling is evident in his voice.

"It's a boy." He says, a bright smile spreading across his face. The light of the smile reaches his eyes so he looks youthful and whole.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!" The giddiness inside me is overflowing. I grab him, bringing him into one of my world class, rib-breaking hugs. Hodgins grips his hand and we give endless words of:

"Congratulations."

"This is just, my gosh, I'm so happy for you! For the both of you!"

"Thank you." He says, the tiredness of these long hours of labor is beginning to creep into his demeanor.

"How is Bren?"

"Bones? Oh she's fine, tired, but you know. I'm lucky my hand is still intact." Beaming still, he raises his hand. It definitely looks like it's been gripped for hours on end.

"Our Dr. B doesn't know her own strength." Says Hodgins.

"When can we see her? Your son? The both of them?" I can't help it, this is such a colossal thing, my exhilaration can't be dampened.

"Ange, let's give them a little bit of space, let em' take a breath, a nap-."

"It's okay." Booth continues to grin. I don't think I've ever seen him look so cheerful, not like this.

The sunlight has begun to kiss every surface of the tiled ground… it streams through thick vertical blinds and fills the room with a pleasant peachy glow. Despite the early hour of the morning, Brennan is quite alert, wavy wisps of hair giving her a beautiful, natural look.

Booth is out like a light, scrunched up in an uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room, surly refusing to go home to take a shower and power nap. In her arms is their son. She can't look away. I've seen several degrees of looks of complete fascination on her face, examining remains, trying to make sense of the wrong doings of others. With a rumpled brow, her eyes are usually engrossed in the problem before her, but this look is different. It's not a look of trying to crack a code, or a look of trying to grip a solution before it slips through the team's fingers. This is a look of…..well, love. It's a beautiful thing.

I lean with the side of my forehead against the doorframe. She doesn't notice me, until I shift in my flats.

"Ange, hi."

"You should be sleeping." I say smiling. I silently settle into a chair at her bedside.

"Well you wanted to see me didn't you?" She raises her eyebrows in a playful way.

"Maybe." I say laughing.

"Congrats sweetie." I clutch at her hand.

"Thank you…" A few moments pass, the room is eerily quiet except for the sound of Booth's deep breathing.

"I've never seen that look on your face before you know."

"What look?"

"It's a wonderful thing." I continue.

"I don't understand."

"The way you look when you hold him…"

"Do I have other kinds of 'looks'?"

"What I mean to say is that…you've finally found some completeness Bren. I've wanted that for you for a while now."

She smiles sweetly. Unsure of where to go next, I go on: "You know, after everything that's happened with you and"-

"I don't really prefer to talk about that right now." I'm surprised at how abruptly she's cut me off. Her face grows dark. Stupid. I shouldn't have mentioned…_that._ The past is called the past for a reason. To be forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

She looks over to Booth who has not stirred.

She locks gazes with me for a moment. I guess she's trying to make sense of all these heavy emotional statements I'm presenting her with. We seem to reach an unspoken understanding. An understanding between women, between best friends.

She's become much more in tune with the little things that determine what a person is really feeling. The ability was always there. Everything presents themselves in the eyes, how they lighten, soften, harden or darken. Life is reflected in the eyes.

"Look I'm sorry sweetie. Just know that I'm just happy for you. So happy."

"I know." She whispers. "Thank you Ange."

Leaning in to look at the baby boy's face I say: "He's precious." Looking from her husband to her new son she finally speaks.

"He is…"

_**Review? *wink wink* :D **_


	2. Brennan 1

_**Hey people. Quick announcement before I post this chapter. I know it's Brennan, but I've thrown in some Alice and please keep in mind that I have no idea what I'm doing here. I haven't been around a 2 year old in quite some time, so please don't take it too serious :) **_

**Brennan**

My baby boy. My perfect baby boy. He completes me, just like Alice and Booth does, and now I can't imagine myself without him. Yes, it sounds sappy and lovely and all that, but it's the truth.

We decided on naming him Michael so now we have two wonderful children; Alice and Michael. Speaking of my darling daughter Alice, she is handling a new sibling very well. I thought that she would be a bit resentful, and maybe a bit shy towards the new baby, but she surprised me when she came by yesterday.

"Let go Aunty Cam." She said and ran up to me "Mama!"

"Hi darling." I said and kissed her head. Booth lifted her up and put her on the bed next to me "How are you?"

"Fine." My nearly two year old daughter scanned my face. She has her father's eyes. "Where the baby?"

"Daddy has him." I said

"Want to see." She said and reached out her arms. She is still in that phase when she believes that seeing equals touching.

Booth brought Michael over and Alice poked him carefully on the cheek and touched his hand.

"I take him home?" She asked and smiled

"Not right now. You'll have to stay with Aunty Cam for a little while and then Aunty Angela is coming to pick you up." I said and Alice turns around to look at me, her semi-curly hair getting in her face. I gently removed it and she reached out her arms towards me, more or less fell on me and gave me a hug.

"Miss you." She said and kissed my cheek.

Booth placed Michael in the bassinette and went to get Cam, so I could get some rest, but I can never get enough of my children.

"I miss you too, sweetheart." I kissed her on the head "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"Love you too." She kisses me again, but on the mouth.

Cam and Booth enters.

"Alice?" Cam said "Let's go and pick up Michelle from school."

"Bye Mama." Alice patted me on the cheek and I kissed her hand, and then they left. It was a bit lonely, but I didn't want Alice to have to spend the night in the hospital.

"Hey." Booth said and I moved over in the bed to make some room for him. He laid himself down next to me and looked me in the eyes.

I smiled and he did the same.

"We have two kids." I said. I can't believe it.

"Yes, we do." He said and kissed me "And you have no idea how much I love you for that."

That was only yesterday and today I'm coming home. Just the thought of going home with Michael and Alice brings a smile to my face.

_**Sooooo... Reviews are lovely by the way... just throwing it in there... please leave one :) **_


	3. Booth 1

_**Hello beautiful people! Hope you're enjoying our sequel so far! Loving the reviews, shall respond ASAP :D**_

**Booth **

When I open my eyes, the room is clouded in thick darkness. I uncurl myself from a somewhat uncomfortable position. Earlier Cam and Alice came by to visit…the bright wonder evident in my daughter's face marveling at her baby brother was pretty much the best sight in the world.

Tomorrow is the day we go home, as a family...the head of this union, Bones and I… once shattered people, with scattered pieces, are now whole and together. In other words, it feels good.

I glance over to her bed and she is silently immersed in a deep, much deserved sleep. She's been through a lot. How a woman can go through all that pain and produce life, I'll never know. I'm still drained but feel restless at the same time. I walk over to her, look upon her relaxed face and remember to never take these kinds of moments for granted….ever. I remember that I almost lost her and myself overseas. That will never happen again. I run the back of my hand delicately down her ashen cheek.

Michael was taken to the Nursery to be cared for, giving us a night of uninterrupted sleep. Bones suggested that I go home, but I couldn't talk myself into it. Instincts I guess.

Thinking that a walk might relax me a bit, I take to the hallway, not before grabbing the sweat shirt that lies on the end of the cot I was sleeping on. Smiling at the sleeping form of Bones, I walk down the long, somewhat constricting hallway. It can't be six a.m. yet.

My feet guide me to the Nursery to check on my little man. I'm having visions of white picket fences, barbeques, Parker playing with Alice and Michael…our future seems so bright, it feels like I'm getting everything I ever wanted. Is it all real? Is this reality?

Leaning my face closer to the glass, I find that label that reads: Booth, Michael. Bones and I formed a deal that we would go with the last name that sounded the best. Alice is a Brennan and Michael is a Booth. But they are one in the same. The two "B's." My eyes rest upon the bundle of blue. The innocent form of my son rests silently and I can't look away. This is my family, my family...the minute I held him in my arms, protectiveness and love goes haywire. It's unreal and difficult to describe, it's like people can't understand what it feels like to have a kid, until they actually do. Tears of joy really do exist…it's the truth.

"Agent Booth."

I didn't even hear footsteps in the deserted hallway, so the curt voice is startling. Who would be creeping around hospital hallways in the maternity ward at five a.m.?

Looking to my side, a slightly older man in a dark black suit and tie holds out a hand. More out of instinct than anything (or slight anger at being startled) I ask forcefully: "Can I help you?"

Noticing my harsh tone, but not letting it affect him, the unknown man drops his welcoming hand.

Continuing a very business-like manner he continues: "I am Agent Shepherd of the FBI."

"FBI? Well,_ sir_, I am employed with the FBI and I have never heard of you. I'm not exactly in the mood to discuss business matters right now. So if you will excuse me-" I just want to be left alone right now, can't he see that he is ruining this moment?

"Forgive me Agent Booth, I have recently returned to my position with the FBI after a long absence."

"A long absence? How long have you been gone? Because I've never heard of you buddy. What were you doing during all this time?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified. Let's just say I've come out of a brief retirement; but we don't need to chat about that right now."

"Agent…"

"Shepherd."

"Care to show me some form of identification?" He wipes out his badge like an old pro.

"Agent Booth, I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

"Right, Shep. I figured…not many people are skulking around a hospital at dawn. Look I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but my wife just had a baby"-

"Congratulations"-

"Thanks, but we're not in the state to return to or talk about work right now."

"We have a case for you and your wife, which we would like you to accept immediately."

"Family comes first in my eyes Agent, the answer is 'no.' In a few weeks, months, if the case is still open, then we may be more willing to take it on."

"We don't have that kind of time."

"If this is such a pressing matter why haven't I been notified of this case until now?"

"The case was mine and has been recently re-opened as the killer has struck again."

Taking one more look at my son, memorizing his every feature, I turn to return to our room, not wanting Bones to wake up alone.

"Get back to me in a few months."

"You call yourself a family man?" The question did exactly what he meant it to do, I stop in my tracks.

"Yes, yes I do. Are you attempting to threaten me?" The man looks surprised.

"No, no…its nothing of the sort. But this case involves the death of a happy family, very similar to your own. If something happened to your son, your daughter…your wife….Wouldn't you do anything you could to make sure that the perpetrator was placed behind bars?"

"Of course, how do you know so much about my family? What kind of a question is that for you to ask me?"

"There is a ruthless killer out there, tearing families apart. As for knowing so much about you, I am now your colleague and you and your wife are the best crime fighting duo out there…just consider it Agent. In serial killer cases such as these, time is of the essence, you should know better than anyone, considering your experience in the field…"

The words describing dark times past cause a fierce look to appear on my face.

"I look forward to hearing from you."

"You won't be hearing from me."

"I know you Agent Booth…believe me, I will be hearing from you in due time."

He gives a terse nod and heads for the exit of the ward. I stand there speechless. What a strange time and place for an Agent to seek me out; to provoke Bones and I to take on a case. Flashing your badge can get you anywhere nowadays. It's like he was questioning my humanity, trying to manipulate me out of guilt to take on a case that could be dangerous and pose a threat to my family. Apart of the Bureau huh? Why have I never heard of him? None of this adds up.

All these thoughts race through my head and I find myself back at our room. Creaking open the door, I find Bones awake, leaning against the pillow, her eyes glued to the door.

"Hey." I say smiling.

"Hey."

"You should be sleeping."

" Where were you? I was worried."

"Sorry to worry you. Just saying a quick hello to our little man." I bend down to kiss her on the forehead.

"How is he?" Her voice is gravely and tired sounding.

"Sleeping soundly."

"Good."

There must have been evidence on my face of my brief encounter with the unfamiliar Agent.

"Booth? Is everything okay?"

"Of course." She doesn't need to know the details, I don't want anything taking her mind off the new baby. Doesn't need an extra thing to worry about.

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"Bones would I ever lie to you?" I wink and smile as genuinely as I can.

"Possibly, if you believed whatever truth you were hiding would cause me some mental, physical or emotional distress."

"Well don't worry, there's nothing wrong." Her trust in me seems to have strengthened over the years, because she seems to accept my answer. She relaxes into her pillow.

"Okay. I'm glad."

I lean my forehead down and press it hers.

"Me too."


	4. Alice 1

_**Short chapter (Alice chapter) is up now, but hopefully Her will get you another chapter soon….. In the meantime; Review :D **_

**Alice**

"Come here you little bug!" Uncle Hodgins say and run after me. I stay with Aunty Ange and he tonight. They have big house and I can run inside. He catch me.

"Jack, don't get her all excited. She has to be able to sleep tonight. Otherwise, you're the one staying up with cranky Alice, and remember how well that turned out the last time?" Aunty Ange say and looks strange.

"Hey, come on, I'm tiring her out. Believe me, Dr. B will thank me for not having a hyperactive daughter."

"Aunty Ange." She hold me now. I like staying here. I sleep in room next to her so I come in if I scared like I do with mama and daddy.

I not home because mama in hospital. I have brother now. I no think so first. He small. Really small. And pink. I like pink. I like he. Mama say he name Micha. I think that a funny name.

We go to beach. I love beach. It summer but afternoon not hot. Uncle Hodgins hold me and waves come on my feet. I giggle. It funny. Aunty Ange tell him stop before I fall in, but Daddy do it all time. I not fall in. Mama say same as aunty Ange, but I not fall in.

Mama say we not go to the beach no more. Not now. Micha too little. Is okay. I got aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins. They take me. I go anyway.

Uncle Hodgins throw me and I splash. It really fun. Daddy do that too. I not know swim. They play with me close to beach.

Aunty Ange take me to bed now. She read book so I sleep and I have Jasper. He keep me safe when mama and daddy not here.

Mama and daddy give me him before, when I Micha's age. Mama say so. I like Jasper. He soft. I not sleep if he not in my bed. Aunty Ange know. She get him. I can sleep now.


	5. Angela 2

_**Quick note: We don't own Bones, we just borrow the characters for a bit of fun 3 **_

**Angela**

Months have passed and time has slipped through my fingers…the effects it has on the world around you is uncanny. Young ones continue to grow right before my eyes, exploring the world as they go. Michael is now six months old and never have I seen him without a sweet smile on his face. Alice seems to become more intelligent every time I see her.

She is keen on unearthing the answers to her endless amounts of questions and seems to have a new mission with each passing moment. Brennan and Booth have adapted to the point of savoring the closeness of their young family. Now back at work in full force, Jack and I watch the kids as much as we can. In a way we live through Booth and Brennan…the trauma of failed pregnancies linger in the air…its something I don't want to acknowledge or think about. No one needs to know about that pain…Hodgins and I have suffered in silence; unable to bring ourselves to tell even our closest friends. We don't want looks of pity. Comfort from others would somehow make it more real. We don't want to dwell on the truth…for fear of it becoming unchangeable.

Brennan has lost no time diving back into her work but she now has a new objective to satisfy- finding a new assistant. For the past few weeks she has been intensely interviewing eager hopefuls. I walk blindly around the Forensic platform and hop down the stainless steel stairs to return to my office…The day is still young. We don't have any cases today and somehow the world feels a little brighter.

Thinking about the different characters that have been flooding in and out of the lab, I sneer at the overly arrogant ones but have a soft spot for the ones that are too ambitious. 'They lack the skills necessary to become a productive team member'…at least, these are the words Brennan has said time and time again. It's discouraging to see enthusiastic young people leave looking defeated.

Continuing the route to my office I move to knock on Brennan's office door. I'm hoping she might like to grab a quick coffee- before the morning rush (or before the onslaught of remains we might have to deal with if a new cases pops up). Yeah definitely gonna need my caffeine fix.

But fate has other plans. I see Brennan before me, seated at her desk with her hands folded on the smooth surface. I hadn't realized that she was conducting interviews so early. She is animatedly speaking with a youthful blonde woman. Golden tresses cascade down her back while square thin rimmed glasses give her a dignified and somewhat regal look. She is dressed smartly in a black blazer and heels. Yeah I think she'll fit in here…no problem.

Not wanting to eavesdrop I continue the stroll to my office. Hodgins seems to have been waiting for me. "Hey Angie."

"Hey."

"Want to go get a coffee?"

"You read my mind." Yes! Finally, someone who understands my dire need for caffeine.

"Let me just grab my coat."

We link arms and walk through the pristine lab, me glancing once more towards Brennan's office. The two women look like they are getting along quite well.

"Looks like you are gonna have some competition."

"Excuse me?" I slam my metaphorical "brakes" on, coming to a halt in my boots.

"They just look like they're clicking if you know what I mean, future best friend material there."

"Brennan is a professional, doesn't like to mix pleasure and business, she's very focused. You should know that by now."

"Yet she married her partner…"

"She's interviewing for the new assistant position Hodgins."

"I'm just joking Ange. It's just, it's not everyday you see Dr. Brennan chatting it up with people like that, you know?"

I lean in kiss him on the mouth, mostly to just shut him up.

"You were saying?"

"Definitely no competition."

"That's right." We continue our walk into the fresh morning sunlight.

_**Review? Shameless plug I know ;) *Puppy dog eyes* **_


	6. Brennan 2

_**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter in the story. It's a bit longer than the Alice chapter. I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing =) Keep up the good work ;) Not long until Bones returns now! **_

**Brennan**

Alice has started preschool and goes about three days a week, which is extremely good for me, since that means I am able to return to work, part time anyway. Michael, who is now six months old, is currently with Booth. Alice could stay home with the one of us that is taking care of him, but sometimes, we can't be home and have to work, and it is more beneficial for her to play with other children her age. It will benefit her socially later in life, I understand.

I have a new assistant; Allison James. She's very competent and intelligent, and the few times Alice has met her, they have taken quite a liking to one another. Alice even gives Miss James hugs when she sees her, and she doesn't do that to everyone. It took a long time before she let Cam cuddle with her, and it took less than two weeks before Miss James was allowed to pick her up.

Alice is highly intelligent for a two year old. I'm not just bragging because she's my daughter, but she is exceedingly brilliant. She wouldn't let anyone do anything to her that she didn't like. She's quite strong-minded and if there's something upsetting her, she doesn't let it pass by unnoticed. She'll scream and throw tantrums, and the only things that can make her quiet is either obeying her wish or her Father telling her to calm down. He has a way with her that amazes me. He's patient and calm, and he never lets her win as such. Despite that, she has her Father wrapped around her finger. Yes, I know it sounds contradicting, but when she's not throwing tantrums, he would do anything for her and she knows it.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Allison's chirpy voice greets me as I come in to the Lab. I just dropped Alice off for preschool and I am now really in a hurry to get going with work. Alice is generally happy whenever she goes off to preschool, but today was just horrible. She wanted to stay with Michael and Booth but she wasn't allowed to because Booth had to go to work and Michael was to go with him. Again, one of her tantrums were on their way, but her Father managed to calm her down before everything came bursting out. He calmly explained that she couldn't come with him today and after that she was fine. Until I had to leave her. She refused to come out of the car. Eventually, I persuaded her to go inside and play with her friends, and she was happy to do so, but not after making me really late.

"Good morning Miss James." I manage to say as I rush past her and go to put my lab coat on.

"Please, it's Allison." She says, but I don't care. I need to get started on my work.

"What do we have to do today?" I ask her instead as I dress.

She fills me in, and she informs me that she has already started on the cataloguing of the remains in Limbo that are due this week. She still wants me to check, but she thought she'd help me a bit, since I now have kids and all.

The day goes by so fast and it doesn't feel like I get anything done. I have to call and cancel lunch with Booth and Sweets. Don't ask me why, but apparently Booth had promised he could come to lunch with us today. I think it had something to do with a case that he needed profiling on. I wasn't paying attention when he told me because Alice had accidentally knocked over her juice and her sandwich had been thrown on the floor.

It's getting closer to 3 pm, which is when I have to pick up Alice at preschool and I realize that I would very much like to stay here.

"Hi honey." My Father has stopped by for a visit.

"Hi Dad." I say and kiss him on the cheek. "I don't really have time right now."

"Oh…I have to talk to you for a little while, but I suppose I can wait."

"Thank you." I say and go back to my remains. I will have to leave in a minute or so

"Can I help you with anything?" He asks, and I feel a weight falling off my shoulders.

"Dad, you would do me a huge favor if you could go and pick up Alice from preschool."

"Sure no problem." He says and I pause for a moment to give him the address.

"There is a GPS in my car." I say as I hand him the keys. "It will be easiest to take that since Alice's seat is already in it."

"Okay honey. I'll see you in a little bit"

Her preschool isn't far from here, but it is still a huge help that I don't have to go and get changed, pick her up, come back and get changed again.

At 3:15 they enter and my daughter is as happy as ever. She hasn't seen Grandpa in a week or so, and is now happy she they got to spend some quality time together.

"Temperance, honey…" He says as I'm sending my daughter in to my study. She has a few things there to entertain her. "I'll be more than happy to take her."

"Thanks Dad, but really, she'll be fine in there."

"I know, but she's my granddaughter and I want to spend some time with her. It will make it easier for you to work, I'm sure."

He makes a valid point.

"Okay, but bring her back by 5:30 at the latest. I promised Booth we'd be home by 6:00."

He agrees to my request and the two of them set off while I resume my work.

"Mama?" Alice is pulling my robe.

"Yes, my darling?"

"We go home?" She asks. It's a little past 5:30 now and we really have to go.

"Yes we are, just give Mama a minute, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay." She says and goes in to my study.

"Thank you." My Father says and yanks the bone I'm holding in my hand.

"Hey, I was working on that!"

"Go home. This will be here tomorrow." He says and looks at me with that fatherly look.

I start taking off my coat while my Father speaks to me.

"I want to invite you over for dinner tomorrow. All of you. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Dad, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" I start "We have so much work, both of us, and with the kids…"

"Honey, it's nothing fancy. Just come as you are, right after work. It's just family anyway. No need to dress up. I thought it might be nice if you didn't have to cook for once. Might help you relax a bit."

"Thanks Dad." I say. "We'll be there."

No doubt Booth won't turn the offer down and it would be kind of nice to not have to cook for once.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." I say and turn to my office. "Alice! Let's go."

The girl comes darting out the door.

"Say bye to Grandpa." I say and she gives him a big hug.

"Bye." She says and smiles as she takes my hand and we walk to the car.

_**Reviews are lovely…. =)**_


	7. Booth 2

_**Hey guys! Anyone else thinking that Booth has fallen victim to a body snatcher? I totally do. Anyway, enjoy ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: I think you would know if we owned Bones…there would be a lot more kissing…**_

**Booth**

My work schedule has been hectic…hellish in fact. Bang my head against the wall kind of deal. My to-do list is overwhelming, to the point where I don't even know which way is up. Filing papers, answering emails, phone calls, interrogating suspects who don't budge…faces that show neither truth nor lies, making sure Michael is taken care of at the FBI daycare center one floor below my office…

Only one more day of this, I can take it. I've faced worse, right? Thank god it's Thursday. Sparing a glimpse through the blinds, I can see that the day's sunlight is wearing thin. Slower on the uptake than usual I realize its past six p.m.

Shit.

I badgered Bones about coming home early today. Since we all know she hasn't ditched the nasty habit of losing track of time at the lab, I thought pestering her would get her home earlier. And here I am, not even one foot out the office door…filthy hypocrite.

Running my hands over my face to relieve some pent up tension, I hastily shove the papers that are wallpapering my desk to the side. Everything will be here tomorrow. Paperwork has the inhuman ability of reappearing. No matter how much you get through it comes back and in copious amounts.

I can't wait to put my feet up at home. There's just something comforting about everyone being home and safe and sound in their beds.

Grabbing Michael from the FBI daycare center, he beams up at me as I bend down to hoist him up on my hip. "Hey bud, ready to go home? Let's go see your Mama and sister okay?"

Bright brown eyes show a shine of happiness, but the smile is all Bones…Although I'm feeling haggard, looking at my baby boy is revitalizing. Thinking of Bones and Alice makes everything worth it. Somehow, it's always worth it.

Lights in the parking garage are already aglow, gracefully signaling the end of the day. I walk briskly to our car and buckle Michael safely into his car seat. Soon we find ourselves driving through the jam-packed streets of D.C. I find my way down a peaceful road that is lined with trees.

I am led into a cul-de-sac of homes. One that is half stone and half tan siding, it sits regally with a black door and shutters upon a hill. The red sky beautifully frames the outline of our home. Bones car is already sitting in the garage. There was a lot of convincing done to end up here, but eventually, the decision was embraced. Bones has adapted to the so-called "family dynamic" quite well, stepping into the shoes of wife and mother proudly.

Jogging up the walkway with Michael in my arms, I make my way into the cozy foyer. Every inch of the room shadowed in a welcoming ambiance.

The pitter patter of tiny feet can be heard. "Daddy, daddy!" Before I know it, small arms tackle my shins…Alice always gives the best hugs. "Hey sweetie…"

"Mamma! Daddy!"

Alice runs to the kitchen and returns with Bones in hand. Alice is practically dragging her but Bones is always a good sport.

"How are my two favorite men?"

Michael smiles sweetly at the sight of his Mother. Bones takes him in her arms and gives him a kiss on his forehand. I step forward for my turn.

"A little beat." I say smiling, but lean in and share a kiss with her. Warmth seems to spread through me. "But you always make me feel better. How are my two favorite ladies?"

"I'm not a woman yet Daddy. Little girl," Alice says tugging at my pants leg. The confidence and intelligence makes it apparent that she's Bones' daughter.

"You're quite right, you're Daddy's little girl." She runs giggling into the family room to continue her coloring.

"She is the budding scientist…"

"She'll be sure to make us both proud, I'm sure." Bones says.

Dinner passes in friendly conversation and soon both children have been snuggly tucked into bed with many "love you's," and "I'll see you tomorrow's." Bones and I have made our way downstairs. A few candles rest on the mantle, draping the room in a soft light. We sit on the couch and her head rests on my shoulder.

"So we're having dinner with my Father tomorrow."

"Hmm, will be nice to not have to cook-"

"That's what I said."

"I'm sure. I know you so well." I say.

"What? Am I that predictable?"

"It's not just about knowing you really well, even though I do. I can read you. You can read me right? It's about knowing what a person is feeling, being able to sense it, with a touch, a look"-

"What's in a person's eyes…"

"Right." She is amazing. Her eyes are wide and thoughtful, the small amount of light filling the room makes them shine.

We both sigh and sit there in silence for a bit, feeling comfortable. The anticipation of Friday eases my nerves. I don't even remember my eyes drifting shut.

What presumably is an hour later, loud bangs on the front door jerks me awake…Bones relaxes for a minute against my side, but gets up before me. She makes beeline for the door. I stop her.

"I'll get it, meet you upstairs?"

"Okay. Don't make me wait too long."

Yawning while making her way up the dark steps, I make sure she is gone before I open the door. I can't deny that it doesn't unnerve me that someone would approach our door so late. Staring out the peephole I can see that no one is there…My defenses have not yet peaked, but I still feel cautious. I crack open the door.

Nothing.

Before turning to go back into the house, a flash of white stops me. A note at my feet with a messy handwritten sprawl reads:

"_A happy family is but a blissful heaven…but a fiery hell consumes all." _

A lump in my throat causes a wave of anxiety to surmount. Someone is threatening me, threatening Bones, threatening our family. Memories of a long hospital corridor months ago and an Agent revealing the importance of a case involving the deaths of families puts me on edge…

I will not be manipulated, I will not be vulnerable, I will not break. Grabbing an evidence bag and gloves from Bones' purse (that sits by the door), I fumble with the bag but shove it into my pants pocket. Someone at the Jeffersonian will be able to test it for fingerprints. I give one last look down the deserted neighborhood. Not a soul can be found.

Locking the door tightly, I take the stairs two at a time. Bones is perched on the edge of our bed, still dressed and waiting for me.

"Who was it?"

"No one was there."

"They were banging on the door quite incessantly."

"It was nothing Bones, don't you worry about it."

"I wasn't really; I just find it slightly out of the ordinary…"

"Probably someone just selling something…" My poor attempt at trying to put the subject to rest, even though she wasn't pressing the matter.

"At 11:00 at night Booth?"

"Some poor sap stuck with the night shift…"

"That's highly unlikely…" I give her a quizzical look, "Right, you were being humorous. You were joking right?"

"Yes."

Both of us crumple to our bed at the same time…I turn to my side and reach over to rest my hand on hers.

There's no way in hell someone is going to take this life away from me.

_**Reviews will be greatly appreciated ;) **_


	8. Alice 2

_**Okay, we now skip a few months in time (as I believe we've already done, but anyway) and Hank is coming for a visit. I don't mean to spoil for anyone, but as you know, Hank is Booth's grandpa, which means he's Alice's great-grandpa, which is quite important, because he has a nickname.**_

_**His nickname is GigiPa, which is pronounced with a French accent. It comes from my own family where my grandmother is a great-grandma and she doesn't like being called that so she's called Gigi (French accent) and my grandpa would be GigiPa, so that's where that comes from =) I hope that doesn't make you more confused than before :P**_

_**As Her has already stated we don't own the show or the characters...except for Alice and Michael...and Allison...and creepy FBI-agents lurking in the maternity ward...**_

**Alice**

Micha now older. I not like him so much first. When he little, he scream a lot. I not sleep. On weekend I sleep at Aunty Cam's, Aunty Ange or Grandpa. Mama say I need to stay there cause I get mad when I tired. Mama and Daddy no like that.

Micha not scream much now. He bigger. I still stay with they on weekend sometimes. I like they house. Grandpa say I can stay for long as I want. I think he mean I not have to go home, but I like home too.

I like Micha more now. He not annoying but he pull my hair and it hurt. Mama say he not know what he doing, but I no think so. Mama put it up in tail and now I not near him. I play princess instead. I have dress and everything.

GigiPa come stay with us for little while. He say I no think so lot. Mama say I know that from him. GigiPa is daddy's grandpa and he white hair. He like mama and me too. Me think he like Micha too.

"Here's my favorite girl," he say when he see me and I give him big hug. "Lucky for you, you look just like your mom. How are you doing this fine day, milady?"

"Good."

"Good? Well that's good." He say and kiss head.

"Hello Hank." Mama say. Mama kiss he cheek.

"Hello to you too. Where's that no-good grandson of mine?"

"Daddy good." I say. They laugh. I no understand.

"He's changing Michael." Mama say.

"GigiPa! GigiPa! Come see castle." I take hand and he come to my room. Mama come too

Daddy make my bed castle. Got a slide too. I got big room. Under bed, I have tea-party, and I have swing-chair at window. I sleep next to tower, away from slide. Slide has gate so I no fall down.

"Wow, that's really pretty…" GigiPa say "Is it your castle?"

I nod.

"Wow."

"You say that already."

I hear Daddy laugh behind mama.

"You really are your Mother's Daughter" he say and I not know what that mean. He come and lift me up. Mama has Micha now.

"Who made this for you, princess?" GigiPa

"Daddy make it."

"I don't think so."

"Yes. Daddy make it." I say. Why he no believe me?

"Who knew you could build, shrimp?" GigiPa say to Daddy.

"Well, I have my moments." Daddy say "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

Daddy take GigiPa to room. He stay weekend.

"I have to say, I'm a big fan of the new house." GigiPa say "It's so spacy. Good for when the little ones start running around. Or well, I suppose one of them already is…" he pinch my cheek. I lay head on Daddy's shoulder.

"Yeah, no we love it." Daddy say "And you know who we have just down the road?" He look at me.

"Aunty Ange and Uncle Hogins." I say.

"That's right. And they are coming over for dinner tonight, right?"

I nod.

"What do you say we let Pops unpack and find you something to wear for tonight?"

"Who Pops?" I not know he.

"GigiPa"

"Kay."

We go back to my room. I have lot of clothes. Mama put Micha down for snooze and she help too. I get red dress with ladybugs on. Me like it.


	9. Angela 3

_**Hello beautiful people! So Bones seems to be going in a fabulous direction right? (If you're keeping up with all those juicy spoilers). This makes the fangirl in me very very happy. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Bones. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**Angela **

"Lunchtime?"

This is the way I announce my presence in Brennan's office. I don't need her jumping out of her chair, startled by my sudden appearance. She's done this a lot recently. The scientist in her places her in a world all her own. She's always been the determined, sometimes obsessive go-getter. How she's able to turn off the murmurs of the outside world with the snap of her fingers…able to solely focus on the task at hand. I on the other hand can't keep my mind from buzzing. But that's when I notice something.

Today there is something different about her.

"Hmmm, somebody is distracted today."

"Distracted?" She looks up from the paper work she was scrutinizing, a look of confusion taking hold of her.

"Yes, distracted. You can't keep anything from me sweetie. Spill. What's wrong? Something with Booth? Alice? Michael? Which is it?"

"Why do you automatically assume that it's family related? Maybe I am just on edge because of this case."

"I didn't say you were 'on edge.' So it all comes out. You admit something is up." I got her now, there's no escape.

"I'm fine." We all know when people say: 'I'm fine,' everything is not _fine, _especially with her.

"Brennan, why is it so difficult for you to confide in your best friend? Have I taught you nothing? I'm not here to judge, I'm here to listen." I try to say it as sincerely as possible.

"It's Booth."

"What's up with Booth?"

"He's been acting distant lately."

"Distant…how?"

She looks down to the supposedly overwhelming paperwork, then spares me a glance. Her eyes are wide and an unsettling nervousness fills the room.

"I feel like he's keeping something from me."

"You just have a hunch? There's no precise evidence indicating that he is indeed hiding something from you?" This doesn't sound like her. Sure, she has softened over the years; has opened up. She looks at the world through entirely different eyes, but the musings of an empiricist is difficult to completely stifle.

"No, not that I can deduce…Why are you encouraging me to revert back to mindset that evidence is always needed to make poignant instincts credible?"

"I said nothing of the sort. I was just wondering how you came to this conclusion." I'm not trying to threaten her in any way. I can tell this conversation isn't helping to soothe her nerves.

"I know Booth very well. He's been more protective than usual…with all of us. It's like something has caused him to amplify his defensives."

"Has anything odd happened in the last couple of weeks?"

"Nothing extremely monumental."

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it." I suggest.

"He'll probably just deny any of my accusations anyway."

"Don't accuse him of anything, just sit down with him and tell him your worries. Whatever it is, its bound to come out then."

"I just hate the idea of him keeping something from me. Every day we deal with liars. People that are fearful of the truth, people who go to implausible lengths to avoid telling the truth, why would he want to become like these people? How can we not be honest with each other? It's what successful relationships are based on. I learned that from you, by the way."

"Well it is true. But sweetie, don't be too hard on him. If he is keeping something from you, not that I'm saying he is, but I'm sure if he is he's only trying to spare you-"

"Spare me what? I'm capable of handling anything. Have I not proven that time and time again? We're supposed to be a team…" She says while quickly pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"I have to get back to work. I have to go examine the bones-"

"Bren, I'm sure you haven't eaten in hours, come on, lunch awaits, what do you say?"

"Sorry Angela…I don't have time."

I am frazzled. Beyond frazzled. I'm usually one for embracing a "zen" environment. The whole peace-loving, yoga, hippy kind of attitude is all me, but today it's just…not there. A horrific case, here I am creating faces and inventing depressing scenarios. It's getting on my last nerve today. I wring my hands together, bracelets clanging up and down my wrists. I'm in my office with Alice bobbing up and down on my sofa. She's hugging a giant cushion to her chest. Still as adorable as ever. She brings me out of my silent rage black out.

"Aunty Ange?"

"What is it honey?" I go to sit down at my desk. It's scattered with papers and god knows what else, I've lost track of what I'm supposed to be doing.

"When is Mama coming?"

Crap. What time is it? Brennan was supposed to leave the lab by six p.m. with Alice. She's probably face to face with some cadaver or pile of bones related to this case; still lost in the drive to bring answers to unsolved mysteries. But is it really that today? Maybe she's just throwing herself into work because she is worried about Booth. I take Alice by the hand, "Come on Alice-"

"Where are we going?"

"To find your Mama. We can't just let her sit here all night letting life pass her by can we?"

"Nope." The little girl grins.

It feels nice to be on a mission that is not related to death or despair. With the little girl jogging beside me to keep up, I look towards the shining platform…no one. I crane my neck a little more…that's strange, when in doubt look for Brennan on the platform…but not now.

"Come on cutie pie, only one more place your Mother could be at this hour-"

"Office," Alice pipes up, she already knows her Mother's ways by heart.

"That's right."

I peer around the corner and her office is dark, pitch black in fact. I could always try calling her. I probably should have done that from the beginning.

"Ms. Montenegro." A quiet voice reaches my ears. There stands Allison James, hair tight in a bun; her arms are overflowing with papers. She doesn't look overwhelmed because they are neatly stacked upon one another. She somehow looks put-together amidst the chaos of this work day. 'A satisfactory assistant,' Brennan's words not mine.

"Have you seen Brennan?"

"You just missed Doctor Brennan actually. If you hurry you may be able to catch her."

"Doesn't she realize that she's left her daughter behind?"

"Her quick exit was related to her meeting Agent Booth. So they could discuss imperative information-"

"Uh right…thanks." I say. This woman is very efficient, almost scarily so. She is also kind of emotionless. I think too much time in an office setting has sucked the life out of this one…It may be time for her to let loose. That could be a new project of mine.

"Come on Alice, let's go get Mommy." On the way I hope to call or text Brennan, but I left my cellphone in my office.

Down flights of stairs and elevators, we soon find ourselves in the parking garage. It's quite dark already.

"Sweetie!" I call. My voice booms throughout the almost empty parking garage.

Brennan jerks her attention towards us. She is buttoned up in her maroon coat, black high heeled boots causing her to stand taller than usual. Just about to get in her car, she pauses and waits for us to reach her.

"Forgetting something? Or someone?" I laugh.

"Mama!" Alice pulls from my grasp and runs to Brennan, "Hi baby," Brennan opens her arms and hoists Alice up on her hip.

"Well? What's the rush?" I say.

"I'm sorry Ange, Booth and I just got a lead on today's case. It's something we can't overlook, it's also not appropriate to take Alice along. I was going to let you know. I knew you wouldn't mind."

"You're right, I don't mind. Do you want me to take her home to my place for dinner? What about Michael?"

"Booth told me he's taken care of. My father volunteered to take him for the time being. I didn't want to inconvenience you with both children. We won't be long, but Ange, I really have to go. I'm sorry for the short notice-"

"It's fine, go. Save the world with that dashing husband of yours." I say winking, but add: "Just be careful okay? You never know what kinds of psychos are out there."

"I'm always careful." She says cheerily.

"Yeah I've heard that before." I whisper under my breath.

She bends down so she is eye level with Alice. "Baby, Mama has just a little more work to do today, but I promise I won't be long. You be good for Aunty Ange okay?"

"Mama I want to go home." Alice is crestfallen.

"Aunty Ange will take you. Behave for Mama okay? Hug?"

She lovingly gives Brennan a kiss on her cheek and grabs her tightly. "I'll be back soon."

Just then, as Alice and I turn to return to the lab, Brennan is one leg inside her car. Heels coming into contact with pavement reverberate off the concrete walls. Allison is darting towards us, her purse on her shoulder.

"Dr. Brennan wait!" She waves her arms and her voice is one of desperation, even fear.

Brennan looks shocked. I don't know what to say or do, so I just wait. Brennan takes control.

"Alison what is it? I'm in the middle of very important business, Booth is waiting."

"It's about the case."

"Any new findings?" I pipe up.

"Yes…Colossal in fact." Allison continues.

"You are neither a forensic anthropologist nor an entomologist. You are my personal assistant Ms. James. Your job description does not entail examining evidence. It could be tainted if not handled correctly. How could you possibly be aware of any details crucial to this case?"

"You've overlooked something." Allison does not cower under Brennan's authoritative words. Brennan seems annoyed now. It's strange that Allison would be aware of any breakthroughs on the case.

"I doubt that." Brennan seems insulted now, determined to not let the conversation continue. I attempt to ease the tension.

"Bren, I'm sure she's just the messenger, not the scientist doing the 'discovering.' Let her talk." Brennan is taking her anxiousness out on Allison.

"Well then, speak up." Brennan says.

"I'm afraid…your evidence is anecdotal."

Brennan's face is contorted in annoyance, but no fear is there. She is not one to be easily threatened.

"It's all over now." Allison says.

"Excuse me?" Brennan says, looking angrier with each passing second. I know something is off from that point on. Cold heartedness is heavy in Allison's voice. The sentence sounded so unlike the put together woman I just ran into in the Jeffersonian. A bitter dread engulfs me; anxiety creeping up into my throat. This isn't right…

Before either of us knows what's happening or what Allison is truly saying, she makes a movement that mirrors that of a skilled killer.

Gun clutched in her manicured hand, Allison points her weapon directly at Brennan's heart.

All the blood drains from Brennan's face as I try to protect the struggling child in my arms.

_**Terrible cliffhanger I know. I would love to know what you thought of this one! :D**_


	10. Brennan 3

_**So sorry for the delay in update! Bad She. Anyway, I'm really sorry but I have the next chapter here. It's a bit short, but it will have to do… **_

_**I believe her left you with a little cliffie there at the end…well, here's the continuation. **_

_**As we've stated before, we do not own this show, or the characters from it. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Brennan**

"Shoot!" I've forgotten Alice with Angela. I swear, I've never done that before, but I was in such a hurry. I need to get to Booth, and I forget my daughter. I can't believe it. I'm in the garage when she comes to find me. Alice is tired, and wants to go home, but I need to get Booth alone for a while.

That's when Allison shows up. Angela standing only a few meters behind me with my daughter, and Allison is holding me at gunpoint. This is not good.

"I'm surprised your little hubby hasn't told you about the threats." Allison says and laughs a bit "Well, that shouldn't come as a surprise, I guess. He's kind of overprotective, right?" she says it in the baby-mock voice, "But the point is; I'm here to harm. Harm a lot. And the best way to do that is to kill you, and in the process, I suppose, make a little girl very, very sad…"

I can't believe this! I thought she loved Alice! And I am not sure what a "hubby" is but I suspect she means Booth. How can she be so heartless? All these months of lying and deception? How does anyone put up with that?

"Allison, please think of what you're doing here. You really wouldn't want to kill me. If you do, the others are going to find you and kill _you._" I threaten in a low voice.

I'm close to her, the barrel of the gun is aimed at my chest.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that." She laughs.

"Mama!" I hear the lovely voice of my precious daughter in the background. I forgot. She's here. In the garage. Where she really shouldn't be right now.

"Alice, not now." I call back and I think that Angela and Alice both detect the fear in my voice, because I can hear both of them.

"Mama!" She calls again, more desperate and I want nothing more than to tell her it was going to be fine, but it's not.

"Alice, get back here!" I hear Angela's firm voice and Alice again. She must have gotten out of Angela's grasp because I can hear her little feet walking closer to me.

"MAMA!"

"Alice, go back to Aunty A…" I say and turn around, and BANG!

I cannot believe what I'm seeing. No, it's not true. It can't be true. It has to be an illusion. "Alice…" I whisper. The body of my child is on the concrete floor of the parking lot and Allison is standing with the gun in her hand. It has to be fake, it just cannot be.

I don't know how I do it. I somehow manage to disarm the woman in front of me. I slam her towards my car and I wring the gun out of her hand. She's strong, but I'm stronger. I can tell from her face that she's in shock. Partly anyway. I don't think that she intended on shooting my daughter, but that's what she did, and she knows it. I hit her hard in the back of her head and the lying bitch is now passed out on the floor. I take the gun and run over to my daughter. My precious girl. My angel.

"Alice?" I ask, my voice trembling. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is not real. It's a strange alternate reality. This is my child. MY child! This cannot be true. It just can't. It has to be some idiotic practical joke or something. I can't believe my princess is going to be taken away from me.

Angela takes the gun from my hand and goes to check on Allison.

"Mama..?" The voice sounds weak.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. Don't worry, it's going to be fine." I can feel the lies in my voice, and hope that Alice doesn't hear them.

_**Reviews anyone? =)**_


	11. Booth 3

_**Hey guys! Hope you guys are still enjoying this. We would love to hear your thoughts! **_

_**Disclaimer: Bones and all of its characters belong to Fox. Absolutely NO copyright infringement intended!**_

**Booth**

Where_ is_ Bones? She was supposed to meet me here over a half an hour ago. Her absence sends a sharp chill through my heart…Bones is never late. _Ever._ She's beyond punctual and especially anal when work is involved. I've called numerous times and all I get is the familiar tone, the professional: "This is Doctor Temperance Brennan…"

Normally the sound of her voice would warm me to the core. My worries usually disappear when hearing her, like the flame of a dying candle…the ringlets of smoke mirroring my unease as it settles into nothingness. But not this time.

No answer, no messages, nothing. Nothing from Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets…It's like I've been abandoned completely.

_Alone._

Driving…that's where I find myself. Now I am actually doing something. This action brings me comfort. I feel as though I am closer to her, closer to some answers…She must be at the lab, did she lose track of time? Is her cell phone forgotten in cluster of files on her desk? Is she being devoured by her work? Hunched over, a critical eye sweeping over bones? Completely oblivious?

We had discussed the importance of scoping out the suspect's home, of exploring the property. If the odds were in our favor we would have made an arrest. Now that's lost. Apparently the cosmos are throwing us an unexpected curve ball.

The Bones I know would have called me. Such thoughts cause the written threats to play through my mind, like a movie in my head.

"_A happy family is but a blissful heaven…but a fiery hell consumes all."_

A fiery hell.A suspicious FBI Agent in a hospital hallway urging me to find the culprit responsible for innocent victims. It's all coming back to me. Hell. Oh god.

My driving becomes erratic and my breathing shallow. I'm not thinking clearly. But even in my confusion, I spot a familiar car as it jets by me.

Angela.

Illegal U-turn aside, I flag her down with the piercing sound of my siren. She stops, immediately recognizing my car. I pull over, barely brake and shift the car into park before jumping out.

"Angela!" I'm out of my mind and my heart plummets when I reach her window. She's been crying. Her face is stained with tears and smudged mascara.

"Booth-"

"What happened Angela? What's wrong?" She seems like she's not in the proper mindset either. "Hey, hey, hey, deep breaths-" I try to soothe her, but I can't. I can't even reassure myself. _Have faith,_ a voice inside me says.

"Brennan and I, we were, I didn't know what happened, I tried to hold her, I"-

"Angela, where's Bones? What happened? Is she okay? Where's"-

"Allison, she had a gun"-

"What? Her assistant? Where is Bones Angela? Where?" She gets out of the car and stands in front of me.

"Brennan she- Alice has been shot." She chokes out. That's when my life comes crashing down around me. There is no sound in the world and the street around us is drained of all color. I feel the life leave my body…all that is left is black and white, all encompassing darkness. My heart is drumming in my ears. The only thing I can sense are arms pulling me close as an imaginary knife tears through my heart.

It's cold in the hospital hallway. The constriction blocks all light and warmth. I spot her quickly. She's sitting with her hands in her face…hiding the tears, trying to conceal her hurt and ache. She is slumped over, elbows on her knees. Even though she is almost folded in half, I can see that her hands and part of her blouse are covered in dry blood…too much blood.

The sounds of my footsteps don't cause her to look up. "Bones"-

"Booth," She looks up, bleary eyed and blotchy faced. I've only seen her look so destroyed once before. The sound of a vase splintering on a hard wood floor, colorless petals streaked with her crimson blood.

"Angela told me you were coming."

"I got here as fast as I could."

We waste no time and hug. When we come together our pain seems to become more intense. When we touch, a maelstrom of despair is present. We hold on tightly." She sobs into my shoulder.

"She's going to be transported to the ICU after the surgery. The bullet almost nicked the thoracic aorta, it ricocheted off the costae verae or vertebrostemal rib number"-

"Bones I don't know what"- She pulls away from me.

"Alice was shot just above the diaphragm; the surgeons are removing the lodged bullet, they've staunched the bleeding. This kind of injury has a 75% survival rate."

"Okay, okay…" It's the only response I can manage. I know she is dreading my next question. She begins pacing in front of me.

"How did this happen Bones? Angela said, Allison, your assistant?"

"Allison, we were in the parking garage, I was coming to meet you…Angela brought Alice to me, thinking I had forgotten her"-

"Bones, the plan was to bring Alice along. We were to meet at the FBI building, your Father was waiting there, he was going to take Alice and Michael to look after while we apprehended the suspect"-

"Booth- I was losing valuable time. When I realized I had forgotten Alice, I was going to go back for her, but then I decided I would call Angela and let her know that I needed to leave quickly. I knew she would have been more than happy to extend her babysitting time"-

"That's not what we agreed on."

"It was a simple fix to my problem Booth. Angela brought Alice to me, either way we would have been in the parking garage"-

"Yes, but, god dammit Bones! Your assistant, has she always seemed normal to you?" I immediately regret taking my frustration out on her.

"Booth we ran a background check on her! You met her! How the hell was I supposed to know that she would end up threatening my life?"

"You couldn't and believe me I'm thanking god right now that you weren't shot and killed! But how could you not recognize any signs, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her? We've come into contact with these kind of people for years!"

"Are you insinuating that this is my fault? My fault Booth? Because I didn't _read_ her correctly?"

"I just don't understand how she could turn out to be some psychopath when you worked with her so closely, you didn't"-

"This is not my fault Booth!"

"I'm not blaming you Bones!" Our voices are getting louder and louder; they crescendo and fill the waiting room with substantial tension.

"You've been hiding something from me Booth and I'm using my _instincts_ right now and they are screaming at me, shouting, shrieking, telling me that the something you have been keeping from me is directly related to what happened today"- She points at me and she's not wrong. This is my fault, the blame presses heavily on my shoulders.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you! This is not your fault. I, I'm sure you did all you could"-

I grab her face, with both hands; new tears are forming in her crystal-like eyes. "I know that you would do anything, everything in your power, in your soul to protect our children, I know that." After a long pause, I can see that she is not reassured.

"How can we be together like this?"

"What?" I can't believe I'm hearing this. "You're questioning us? Now? After everything we've been through? Bones- no, no, no, come on now, we're both just upset, don't ever say anything of the sort"-

"I'm not questioning the feelings I have for you; I'm questioning the world in which we live in. How are we to live like this Booth? In constant fear of having our family ripped apart, ruined, murdered, because of our jobs"-

"You know that family always comes first in my eyes. I would quit tomorrow if you asked me to."

"Work has always been who I am." The words are strangled in her throat.

"No. That's where you're wrong. It's not all you are. You are a mother, a wife, a wonderful, compassionate woman, bones do not define you. Not anymore. Your two children adore you; your husband adores you. That should be enough."

"I need to take a walk."

"Bones, we have to think about Alice her. Just, stay here with me." I don't need her wandering off. I can't have her straying out of my sight.

"Booth, don't. I just need…to think."

"Bones please, you can't go wandering off"-

She begins to walk away from me but she stops as I grab her hand.

"I need you right now. Your daughter needs you."

"And you're not losing me, I just-I"- She doesn't finish her sentence, but stares at me sadly. It is the most painful look that has ever crossed her face.

"Don't walk away from me Bones, please."

_Don't walk away…_

But my pleas fall on deaf ears and I am left to stand there in the hospital waiting room alone. I watch her retreating form down the hallway, see the last of her as the doors close. I wait on pins and needles, hoping and praying that my family, Bones, Alice, Michael, can survive the waves of the world crashing down upon.

I only hope that I can keep us from drowning in a whirlwind of uncertainty.

_**Thoughts on this? :)**_


	12. Alice 3

_**Heeeeeey people! A little announcement from your author: Okay, I do not have a medical degree, and as far as I know, neither does Her, so I have no idea if what's about to happen from now on in the story actually can happen, if that makes any sense. We cannot say with certainty that the stuff happening in this story is exactly what can happen in real life, but I guess that's why they call it fiction, right? Ah well, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**_

**Alice**

I do not remember much.

I see Mama standing by the car, and the nice girl has a gun. Daddy says not to play with those. Not even toy-guns. The nice girl is going to shoot Mama.

"Mama…" I say. I hold Aunty Ange.

"Alice, not now." Mama say. She sound a little scared.

"Mama!" Me want mama now. I not hold Aunty Ange more.

She calls to me.

"Alice, get back here!" But I not can do that. I want Mama.

"MAMA!" I go to her.

Mama start talking and then BANG. I not feel it first. Then cold stone on my back.

"Alice, try and squeeze my hand." Aunty Ange says. I do it.

"Good, good." She sounds nervous.

"Mama?" I ask.

"She'll be here soon, darling." She not think I can hear her now. "I need an ambulance. Now. A two-year-old girl has been shot." Then she says something I not hear.

"Alice, just lie really still and listen to me; you're going to be fine. The ambulance is coming, you know, the one with the sirens. You like them, right? They are coming and you're going to get all better, okay?" I feel hand on my cheek. Then everything black.

"Alice?" I hear Mama's voice. I come back now from the dark place. Mama sound upset.

"Mama?" I want to cry now. I not like Mama like this. She makes me sad.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. Don't worry, it's going to be fine." It starts getting dark when mama speaks.

"Listen baby, the ambulance is here soon, and you're going to be fine. You're going to be as good as new." She say, but I no want to be new. I want to be me.

I hear sirens now and people lifting me.

"Alice, we're in the ambulance now." Mama say "They're going to take you to the hospital."

"Eh, Ma'am?" A guy says "It's highly unlikely that she can hear you now."

What? I hear mama! I try tell him, but no can speak.

"What?" Mama's voice is scary now "Do you think I care? This is my child. And I don't care if she can or cannot hear me, because I want to be sure that I do everything I can to keep her calm. Plus, it makes me feel calmer. Now tell me, do you have a problem with that?"

"N….no ma'am" the guy say.

Mama mumble the whole way to hospital.

"Alice, we're here now." She say "Now, I can't go with you but I'll be in the hospital waiting for you, okay?"

Now everything dark and quiet.


	13. Angela 4

_**So this chapter is riddled with angst. It is a bit depressing. But we always count on Angela to be the optimistic voice of reason, yes? ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. Absolutely NO copyright infringement intended. **_

**Angela**

It's quite cold outside, cold enough to make me shiver. I don't care. It's the only place I can gain perspective and solace. I wrap my sweater close to my body, the fibers warming instantly under my touch. Everyone inside is huddled together, seeking comfort from one another, comfort they will never find. I can't face Booth or Brennan right now. The guilt is rising up inside, sending me to the brink of suffocation.

_I am breathless._

Before I fled the hospital waiting room, Booth was wringing his hands together and pacing. Cam and Sweets were wasting their breath with words that were meant to soothe and heal…but such attempts only brought a kind of painful reality to it all.

Hodgins went on a mission to find coffee. Excusing himself and trying to conceal the pain in his eyes. I know he is hoping that the warmth the beverage provides will give Booth's ashen face some of its color back. I don't think the simple drink has the power to calm or relieve. But taking a sip of coffee that is hot enough to blister your throat gives does give you a stinging distraction.

That's when I fled the scene. I feel like a failure, a worthless friend. And now…a new word flashes under my closed eyes.

_Coward._

How can I walk away from my friends right now? They need me. But I feel like this is my fault. How could I let Alice get away from me? I should have held her more tightly. I let shock get the better of me and shake me to the core.

_Weak._

How could I have been so stupid? Booth and Brennan's daughter was endangered because I was incompetent. I failed to protect. How would they ever be able to meet my eyes ever again? The scene of bullet tearing through skin will linger…and haunt. And if she doesn't make it…Alice's demise will be a shadow, shadows that cloud my irises. When they look at me, that's all they'll see. I can't lose my best friend and she can't lose her child...

I knew from the start that Brennan wasn't in the waiting room. She wasn't clutching Booth's hand, their fingers tangled. They weren't together sharing their grief. They weren't beckoning the little amount of faith the lies in the recesses of the soul. She was absent.

_Gone._

I don't want to unexpectedly run into her, but somehow I am drawn to her. I spot her in the hospital's courtyard. She is illuminated by the hearty shine of the lights overhead. She stares off into nothingness and there are no tears. That doesn't mean the air isn't thick with misery. She looks pacified by the silence; by the isolation. She doesn't acknowledge me when I sit down on the bench next to her. I place my hand on hers, and that's when she locks eyes with me. It looks as though I have startled her, like she was completely lost in her own world before I intruded. She didn't know I was there.

"I'm sorry." I pipe up.

"What for?" She's not holding me responsible, but my need to apologize only increases.

"I let her go, she somehow pulled away from me"-

"Angela, this is not your fault. The situation, if anyone is to blame…it's me. Everything is my fault."

"I don't believe that."

"Booth practically said so."

"No. He wouldn't say that."

"He doesn't trust me or my judgment."

"Yes he does." I blurt out. "If Booth said anything that was particularly hurtful…then it was spurned from the pain he is feeling right now, he didn't mean it."

"Well I said some pretty hurtful things too."

"Like what?" She is always the martyr, always trying to take the fall for someone else. To blame herself…but I can't stop the worry that rises in the pit of my stomach.

"I just don't…" I can see that emotion is beginning to choke her, stamping out her words.

"I just don't see how we as a family will be able to pull through this."

"Brennan, you and Booth, if you can't pull through this, who can?" _No one._ I go on, trying to reassure her, trying to take away her nagging doubt.

"You and Booth are both very strong people; even in death he was able to find his way back to you Brennan. You were able to let him back in, since then you've built a family together"-

"I know all of this. I can't keep falling and picking myself back up again. I have nothing left."

"No…Brennan this is what a relationship is, you're there to support one another. This is not something you are expected to face alone." I try to make sure she doesn't say anything rash or convinces herself that she speaks the truth. Her voice is sharp in the night.

"I've been trying to make sense of this world from day one. Part of the reason I excelled in Forensic Anthropology was to somehow obtain a firm grip on rationality. Rationality brought sense to this life. And no matter how hard I've tried, how logically I've looked at the world, how precisely I've looked at it through a scientific lens, through a scientific filter that has sucked out all of the emotion, positive or negative, it's made no difference."

"What are you talking about sweetie?" I am biting back the tears.

"Pain can never be escaped. It's inevitable. A character flaw. A weakness that our species must deal with. And I haven't been able to conquer it. I haven't been able to cope. I am not strong enough-"

I cut her off. "Major things can happen in our lives. Sure they're unexplainable, but it takes time for them to heal." I'm trying to inject something into this conversation. She glosses over me.

"My parents Angela, I felt inadequate, like they left because of me. They left Russ and me because of my imperfections, because of my inability to be the daughter that would make them proud."

"Sweetie, they loved you very much…they were proud." Tears brim in my eyes.

"Foster families, laying their hands on me…all the time I felt like I was suffocating to death, spiraling. I was unable to speak or to scream. All the oxygen in the world was gone and I would die forgotten and buried within the confines of a car. And now the people that I love are being brought down because of me. Booth getting shot because he stepped in front of a damn bullet, his blood seeping through my fingers; I felt his heart stop beating. He died in my arms Angela, right before my eyes"-

There is now a loud note of hysteria in her voice. I feel like I am seeing a tortured soul for the first time.

"Zack betraying us, it was all because he fell prey to my extreme notions of scientific inquiry and _rationality!_ Angela, you should have seen the look on Booth's face when I crushed his heart and rejected him, like I ripped it from his chest and squeezed the life out of it, like his words meant nothing."

"Brennan, you later told me you couldn't stop crying silently after that night"- She doesn't hear me.

"And I'm doing it again. Booth and I leaving each other in the airport with nothing but a brief glance, a look, a handshake! When I heard that he died in Afghanistan, I wanted to die, and his sudden reappearance, I couldn't take it, I wanted to die then too! I wanted it all to stop! No one can outsmart death that many times"-

"Booth did and you have Brennan, your life has been threat-" She keeps speaking as if I said nothing.

"Now my child, defenseless, an attempted murder right before me"-

"She was aiming for you, Alice wanted to protect you"- I say.

"And you think I don't realize that? Is this knowledge supposed to make me feel better? Angela, it was because of me again! I am the catalyst that sparks the chaos surrounding us. And there was _nothing_ I could do for her. I'm powerless._ Insignificant!" _

"Alice is not d-she's going to pull through this sweetie."

"I can't take it anymore, all of this, I can't. What is the point? Of this life? Of all of it? What? Is there some message I'm supposed to be taking away from all the things I've experienced?" She finally gets up, stepping farther away from the bench. She then directs her voice to the sky, as if challenging a higher power.

"What? What is it? Why does everyone important in my life have to be threatened? My daughter doesn't deserve this! Am I not allowed to be happy? I appreciate what I have! I love Booth, I love my children! So what is it? What is it that I'm not understanding? What code am I not cracking?"

"Brennan…" Her voice is getting louder and she throws her arms up wildly.

"Lay it out for me right now! Spell it out for me! Give me some kind of sign! How the hell am I supposed to know otherwise?"

She pauses, waiting for something to happen. This is the closest thing to a prayer I have heard come from her. There's nothing, not even a stitch of wind. We are alone beneath a silent sky.

"See Angela? This is for nothing! I've always been right; I've always known that there was no mystical power guiding us, like there's a plan. The concept called 'fate,' it's all a façade, a fucking fantasy! Science is the only thing in this world that explains things in a way that I can understand, giving me with tangible evidence..."

I approach her trying to hug her, but she pushes me…hard. "I've had enough!" She throws her arms in the air once more and is about to storm away from the quaint little courtyard. It seems unreal the night around us remains unchanged, because there is crackling unforgiving fire in the air. Fire of anger.

"Brennan no! Stop!"

She stops midstride, but she still has her back to me. I've lost it completely, my sobs are loud.

"It's about living for the happy moments…becoming a better person, growing from the things that happen to you, they're challenges. No one is saying that what's happening right now is fair, because it sure as hell isn't!"

She finally turns to face me. I run to her and grab her hands. "We live for the laughter, the love. We live for the charge of electricity that runs through our veins when our lips touch the ones we love, the feeling of being alive that creeps up through you, it's what keeps us going…and the hope for a better tomorrow."

"You sound like Booth." She states in less than a whisper.

"Booth has a good head on his shoulders. Faith in love, family and friends…having the inkling that there is some kind of spiritual influence shaping our lives, so we become better souls." She takes a long rattling breath. "People make mistakes, they do, but none of the things that you relived here tonight are yours. None of them are _your fault_."

Her supply of tears is endless, but they are silent. I hug her closely and tuck her head under my chin.

A Mother's remorse.

After what feels like a second and the beginning of forever, a musical beep sound comes from my pocket. I realize it's a text from Hodgins, so I can't ignore it. I flip it open and go slack jawed. I show it to Brennan.

"_Alice is awake." _

_**Review? I would ADORE hearing your feedback ;) **_


	14. Brennan 4

**_Happy Pi day everyone! Yes, I'm a huge nerd, but who doesn't like pi(e) =)? Anyway, I've got a long chapter for you, and I hope you'll enjoy it :) I'm sorry this is a bit late, but better late than never…. BTW, hands up if you're interested in watching this week's Bones! Looks pretty good, right =]? Comment, please :)_**

**Brennan**

She's not awake. She got out of surgery, went into recovery and woke up. Everyone was there to see my angel open her eyes. She had started moving when Hodgins texted us. I was holding her hand and Booth was standing right behind me.

"Mama…Daddy." She said before she closed her eyes again. Now she's in a coma.

The Doctors know she reacts to pain, because they tested it on her fingernail, and she winced at it, but she never woke up. They are not sure if she can hear because when they commanded she open her eyes in that brief moment she reacted to the pain, she didn't. Who knows what's going to happen. I feel horrible. This is my fault. How could I let this happen?

Booth is pacing back and forth in the room. I just sit there, holding my daughter's limp hand. Eventually, he calms down enough to sit down next to me.

"I remember the first few nights after we took her home." He says quietly. I do too. So well. It's memories like this that I go through now. All the memories of my daughter's life.

"_Bones, you can put her down now. She's asleep." Booth says and laughs. I suppose it's humorous to some people, but not to me. Yet, I smile because he does. _

_I'm holding my baby, like I've done since the minute I got back home from the hospital. It's night and she will hopefully not wake up for another few hours. Booth is urging me to go to bed, if only for those few hours, because I will be the one who stays home with the baby. He has to go in for a meeting tomorrow, but is taking the rest of the day off to be with us. _

_I get up and place Alice, my firstborn angel and my favorite gift ever, by far, in her crib in her room. It's not far from our bedroom, which is good, but Booth didn't want her directly in our room because he knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. _

_I put the baby-monitor on, and just as I'm about to leave the room, she moves, and I'm there instantly. I can't get over the fact that I'm a mother, and that Booth has given me the best gift I could ever dream of. I have my bouncing Pilates-ball in her room, and I bring it over to sit down on. _

_I sit there, stroking her and touching her cheek, until she wakes up. She's hungry. I feed her and she goes back to sleep, and again, I sit there. Holding her tiny hand._

"_Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asks as he's standing in the doorway watching me._

"_How long have you been there?" I ask, a bit shocked._

"_A while. Come back to bed." He urges and I stand up reluctantly._

"I don't know how many times I caught you sitting by her side, holding her hand." He says in the same quiet tone. A tear rolls down my cheek. She is so perfect, my daughter. And yet, she's being taken away from me. I don't want that.

The sky is darkening outside her window. It's twilight and I can see the moon go brighter and brighter every minute.

"_Mama. What that?" Alice asks me one evening. She's been read to, and sung to, and kissed, and tucked in, and yet she refuses to go to sleep._

"_That's the moon." I say. "And the reason it shines is because the sun's rays reflects on to the surface and…"_

"_Honey, don't you think that she's a little too young for that? I'm all for teaching her everything there is to know, but she's only 1½ years old-"_

"_Isn't it better that she hears this from a young age? It will be easier for her to learn all kinds of things later on in life-"_

"_But she's not even 2 yet!" _

_Alice giggles. She loves it when her father and I discuss. I don't know why, but she loves it. She can even tell the difference between our discussions and our fights. Right now, she's every single bit her father when it comes to attitude. She's got Booth's eyes; big and brown. She has my nose and mouth but his chin. She has my color hair and the shape of his face. Of course, it's a bit too soon to know what she will look like when she's grown up, but for now, she's the perfect mix of the two of us. _

"_Daddy. Sing." She more or less demands, and he does what she asks. She's got him exactly where she wants him; around her finger. He would do anything for her, and she knows it. I'm more firm with her, but she still usually comes to me when she wants something. _

"_I have castle?" she asks when he is finished _

"_I'll build you a castle." he promises "When we have a bigger house-"_

_All the rooms were an okay size in that apartment, but when Michael came along and Alice growing up, it became way too small for all of us. Neither Booth nor I wanted to move really, but we both realized that it would be too small for four people, of which two were kids, to continue living there and especially with a baby to keep us up all night, Alice would go insane. _

She's much like me when I was a child. Probably like every child on this planet, I would say; cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep.

I remember a conversation I had with my father when I was expecting Alice. He told me about me and Russ as infants. He told me all sorts of things, like our manners; apparently I was more of a screamer than Russ, and he described our sleeping and feeding patterns, our play-routine, what clothes we had and liked.

Now, I can only see how much she acts like I did. Maybe it's a girls-thing, or maybe it's just the girls in this family but, she will fall asleep anywhere at any point and if you wake her up, she can get so angry, like I did. Like me, up until a few years ago anyway, she'll get grumpy and bossy when she's tired. It's amazing what you can get used to when you have to. Booth says so too. He never thought I'd be able to live on so little sleep, but because I have to, I have adapted to my surrounding. She'll go in to hysteria if she's too tired and throw tantrums left and right, and living in an apartment with that was not preferable so we had to go house-hunting.

"_So, how's the house-hunting going?" Hodgins asked. He and Angela have come for dinner._

_Booth is the cook today because Alice can't get her hands off my belly. The baby's due in a few weeks and she still can't believe it. She's hoping it's a girl, because she thinks that she can dress her up like her doll if it is. When I asked her what she would do if it was a boy, she said that she could dress him up too, which made Booth and myself laugh. _

"_Not all that good, to be honest." Booth answers in my place "Everything is either too far away or too small." _

_"Hmm." Hodgins says. Alice is now determined to try and climb in to his lap. _

_She likes Hodgins a lot. He shows her all the awesome bugs and butterflies, and she's told her father that she wants a Lycaena cupreus and a Papilio rutulus on her castle. Even I didn't know exactly what they were so Hodgins gave us a few pictures of them, and Booth has now promised Alice those two butterflies on her castle. _

_I go to put Alice down for bed halfway through dinner and as we finish her bedtime routine fairly quickly and Alice wants Angela to read to her, so she does. Alice falls asleep pretty quickly today, but that's no surprise because we've done a lot today; house-hunting, kindergarten, playtime with Angela at my office because I had to meet with Cam. When we come back, Angela and Hodgins have brought something for us. _

_"Okay, so, on our block." Hodgins says, and he's getting more and more enthusiastic with each word "This old woman has decided to move, so she's selling her house." _

_I see where this is going now, and I like the houses in that area. They are quite big though, and I don't know if we would need that much space really, but there is a lot of garden around it, and I can see that coming in handy. Hodgins takes out a little bunch of papers to show us, and basically gives us the tour of the house. I fall for it straight away. Booth takes a little more convincing. The house is well kept, and all we would really have to do initially is to paint, and only because we want to do that. _

_"Booth, this house is perfect." I say and look at him "And it's so close to Angela and Hodgins." _

_"I don't know. It's so big." _

_"So? That's good for when the kids get bigger. Plus, we'll have room if someone comes to stay overnight." I know that I have to work him a little bit more, and after a bit of begging, in the kitchen where the others can't hear us, he gives in. _

_"Great." Angela says when we return with our decision "because we have another surprise for you-" She gives me a piece of paper, and as I read it, my face tears up. They are contributing to the house. Quite a lot too. I repeatedly decline the offer, but they insist. It covers more than half of the costs of the house. _

_"Thank you so much." I say and wipe the tears from my eyes. _

_"No worries." Angela says and gives me a hug "Think of it as an early baby-shower gift for all of you." _

_The day afterwards, when we told Alice we were moving to a house near Aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins, was one of the best days in my life. Alice was as happy as I've ever seen her and bouncing up and down._

I miss that. All I want right now is for Alice to be okay, but we don't know if she will be. The doctor came in a minute ago to talk to Booth. I couldn't deal with it. "Alice will be fine." Booth enters and look in to my eyes. It doesn't help me. I still feel terrible. I'm a terrible mother. "They don't know when she's going to wake up though." He continues and I continue to stroke her hand. He looks at me. "Hey, you're not really part of this family until you get shot." He tries to joke. I look at him. My eyes reek of anger. How can he say this? It's his daughter! His ONLY daughter. You don't joke about your children like this. Never. That's unforgivable.

"Look, I know you blame yourself, but it's not your fault. Okay?"

"It is my fault." I say "You don't understand." It's true. He cannot possibly understand how I feel about this. "Alice wouldn't be in here if I hadn't moved…if I hadn't hired this woman." I start, "If I hadn't had this job, she…"

"If you didn't have this job-" he starts "We wouldn't have met and she wouldn't be in this world, and neither would Michael. They love you, and so do I-"

I sigh. I love all of them too, but I'm not emotionally adequate to deal with this.

"I'm sorry if I upset you-" he says, but I'm not sure I can forgive him.


	15. Booth 4

_**More angst lies ahead…but I assure you, nothing lasts forever ;) ELEVATOR EPISODE THURS. GUYS! xoxo! **_

**Booth**

I can see the hurt in her eyes. The flash of surprise is like a spark that soon engulfs her deep blue irises. She looks as if I have betrayed her. Like the closely braided strand holding us together unraveled in an instant. I went too far…my attempt to lighten the tension has only surrounded us with a thick layer of smog; a thick smoke that chokes us.

"Bones, I didn't"- She clutches our daughter's hand even tighter. The whites of her knuckles can be seen. It's as if the familiar nickname has sent a spike through her heart, aching but silent surges overcome her.

"Come take a walk with me?" I say sadly.

"And leave her? Now why would I want to do that?"

"I want to talk to you. There's a lot to say."

"You can obviously speak with me here Booth." Here she is, still the one to point out everything and in the process insult my intelligence. She is purposely being stubborn and it needs to stop if we are going to get through this. Instead of showing the burn her remark has left, I swallow and keep my voice level.

"I realize that, but I think it may be best for us to take a break and address what's happened"-

"You still haven't convinced me why your objective cannot be accomplished in this very room."

"Bones, please…"- She's not looking at me; which only makes this conversation more hurtful. The pain stricken eyes are only fixed upon Alice. I repeat myself, feeling that a repetitious plea is the best approach. "Bones please, look at me." She ignores my request, until she brings herself to send me more venomous remarks.

"Booth what kind of parent are you? Joking about your daughter when she is under immense distress-"

"Excuse me?" I realize her heart is being crushed inside her chest with the sight of our little girl looking lifeless in a hospital bed…but to have my parenting skills questioned right before me…my love for our daughter shadowed in doubt. This causes anger to surge, like a wave breaking upon a corroded rock framing an island. I don't say anything.

"How is it that you want to leave her here helpless? Practically dead to the world around her? How?" Bones is not in her right frame of mind, these accusations and cruel questions are meant to stab, meant to push away.

"Bones don't you dare suggest that this whole situation is not causing me just as much pain as it is you"- The idea is laughable and the fact that such distrust came from her beautiful lips hits me like a dizzying nightmare. The quietness of her words somehow makes it a harsher reality. Deadly whispers signify hurt.

"I'm not asking you to leave! I'm asking you to walk down the hall with me so we can breathe for a second! So we can talk to each other without disturbing our child!"

"She's in a goddamn coma Booth! What, you worried we're going to wake her up?"

"She's going to wake up Bones, don't even put that out there, she can probably hear us-"

"You know what? I am sick of your proclamations about the strength of the 'heart' and your noble speeches. I'm not in the mood"-

"Why are you being so difficult? Can't you do this one thing for me?" I'm surprised fire has not erupted under our feet, both of us teetering on the edge of a bottomless pit.

"You know, on second thought, I think I will take a walk, but I would prefer if you remained here."

She moves to the door but I quickly move to block her.

"Move Booth."

"No."

"Get out of my way…are you trying to intimidate me? Because it's not working. Right now there's nothing I wouldn't do."

"Do you hear yourself right now?"

"YES BOOTH! I have not lost my ability to process logical thought! Unlike you, I don't let my emotions hinder my cognitive-"

Her vileness has a reverse affect and causes me to grab her shoulders.

"Stop, just stop." I tighten my grip on her. The surprise in her eyes is there for a second. It makes me feel guilty but it doesn't cause me to release her.

"Let go of me."

"No. I can't." I'm going to stand my ground.

"Then I'll make you. Do not piss me off further." Her face is dangerously close to mine.

"Bones…" My soft tone looks like it startles her further. It is short lived, but I saw it. I've never seen before. Had she expected me to respond with a nasty retort?

"I need you right now and you need me." Our faces are very close together. With every word, we get closer, our noses practically grazing. "We need to confide in one another, I need my partner, my wife right now."

I place my warm hand on her cold face. She closes her eyes to my gentle touch and bites back the urge to cry.

"I can't." The sentence is more like a sob.

"Yes you can, you can do anything-"

"Why do you always expect the best from me?"

"Because you amaze me each and every day." I say.

"You're pressuring me to be the woman you expect me to be."

"No Bones. I love who you are already. Come on. You know that. I just want you to be able to plainly share your feelings with me. Your pain. Be honest with me."

"Why are you doing this to me now Booth? You know what I'm feeling because you're feeling the same thing. I fear losing my daughter, of not being a capable mother, of living with the realization that I'm the one who caused all this hell!"

"That will never happen."

"Losing our daughter? You don't know that!"

"I won't let it happen."

"Booth, you are powerless. The same as me." Her bottom lip is quivering. I attempt to comfort her by wrapping her in my arms, but she retreats and pushes past me through the door. I grab her arm.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

The words rolled off her tongue with such poison. I release her arm.

"Well Booth, I guess your theory that prayers don't fall on deaf ears will be tested today. Let's hope for our sake they actually make a difference." She says. She reframes from slamming door though she looked like she wanted to. She was that close to punching me in the face. The door clicking shut leaves an echo behind that doesn't seem to fade away. I stare at my feet, unable to think, unable to feel anything but defeat.

_Defeat._

Lightning flashes outside and the distant thunder alarms everyone of the approaching storm. It's like Brennan's anger has caused the sky to cackle with electricity. I decide to sit down beside Alice. I place my hand on her still one. Rain now pelts the window, enveloping Washington D.C. in a nightly storm of colossal proportions. There is a feeling of tightness in my throat. Uncertainty. My hand grazes Alice's forehead as I glance to the door, hoping she would walk back through it and come back to me…to us.

The rain muffles the cries that tear from my throat.

_**Angsty yes? But my heart is so full of BB love that I could not bear to torture them forever hehe. Anyway, would love to hear what thoughts are going through your heads right now ;) **_


	16. Alice 4

**_A short chappie this time. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and there's a reference to 2x05 The Truth in the Lye in this chapter (it's around 28 minutes in to the episode if you want to look for yourselves)… I also want to point out that one of us is fluent in Swedish =) Just to clear things up ;)_**

**Alice**

I do not like it when mama and daddy fight. It is not fun. I scream at them at home, but I no can do that now.

I do not like the nurse. Her hand cold. I like her voice but not her touching me.

Parker comes see me every day. He read to me and bring my books. Mama tell him what wrong with me. I do not wake up. But I am awake. I just cannot see or speak. Nobody say what wrong with me to me. I hear from Mama. She say she not know if I hear, but I do. Parker says he thinks I can and Mama say she think so too.

"Hey Sis…" Parker say when he come in. "What should we read today? How about Sleeping Beauty?" I like Sleeping Beauty but my favorite Beauty and the Beast and Pocahontas. Parker knows that. "I know it's not your favorite, but we read Pocahontas yesterday, remember? And besides, it's kind of fitting, isn't it?"

He read to me every day. Mama say he should stop bring my books cause I will have a library. I like library. Mama like that too. Daddy built a big bookshelf in my room that I have full of books now. He says I'm Mama's daughter. Course I am. Who other's daughter I am? Mama has even bigger in her and daddy's room. Daddy say all books Mama's but I see he take books too and read.

He finish read and take my hand.

"I have to go, but you get better soon, okay? So we can go and ride our bikes around the block." He hugs me and kisses cheek.

Uncle Hodgins and Aunty Ange come see me too.

Aunty Ange kiss me and hold my hand and then talk to Mama. Uncle Hodgins talk to me.

"Hello, min älskling." He say. I not know what that mean.

"What did you just call her?" Mama and Aunty Ange say same time.

"Whoa, I just said hi." Uncle Hodgins say.

"Yes, I know, but after that?" Mama ask.

"It's Swedish. It means "my darling." Uncle Hodgins say. What's Swedish? I do not know. I ask Mama later. "I've been taking classes. Figured it could be cool to connect with my roots. Besides, wasn't it you who wanted me to speak Swedish?"

Aunty Ange laughs. I not know what Mama do but they talk again and Hodgins talk to me again.

"Get better soon, bug. I know Aunty Ange misses your sleepovers." I want sleepovers again.

Aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins stay while then they go home.

"Bye bug." Uncle Hodgins kiss my forehead.

"Bye sweetheart" Aunty Ange say and kiss my forehead too.

I not want them to go. When Mama alone with me, she cry. I no like that. Please Mama, don't cry!


	17. Angela 5

_**Hey all! Sorry for not updating for a while, hopefully we still have some readers out there? =) **_

**Angela**

It's late afternoon and the sky is red, streaked with a vast array of colors. It makes me want to set up a canvas and paint, that's how breathtaking it is. It's hard to believe that such beauty in the world still exists. The ripe sun is beginning to dip under the horizon outside our window. We're twisted around one another, kissing sensually. This is a wonderful way to distract ourselves, putting the current situation at bay. But this blissful distraction only lasts a few moments. My heart is not in it. I can't keep my mind from going there for too long.

I pull away from Jack and lie on my back with my arms crossed. Staring up at the ceiling, I huff and sigh.

"You okay?" He turns to me, supporting his head on his hand.

"No." How could he ask such a stupid question? Of course I'm not okay! How could I be?

"What's wrong?"

"Um hello? Where have you been?" The minute the retort enters the air, I feel guilty for snapping at him.

"Sorry." He looks to me apologetically. I'm a sucker for his puppy dog eyes.

"I just wish there was something I could do for them, you know?" I've said this over and over again for the past few days.

"I think we're doing all we can."

"What? Visiting Alice a few times a day? Yeah that's fantastic support."

"It is Angie. You being there, your presence, makes them all feel better"- It feels like Alice can sense us, like she's desperately trying to break through a kind of glass wall trapping her within the confines of her mind. At least, that's what it feels like…

"Or worse, considering"- I say.

"You didn't cause this, some wacked out woman out for blood did. You know that. They don't blame you."

"Even so, that doesn't make me feel better." I know within myself that pointing fingers and laying blame solves nothing, but my heart continues to break each and every time I see that little girl in that bed. Every beep of her heart monitor is like a punch to the stomach.

"She was taken into custody. Allison…" His reassurance isn't working.

"She'll never truly pay for what she did."

"You don't think she has guilt?" How can he be suggesting such a laughable thing? Like I shouldn't be so hard on this lunatic…

"No I don't Hodgins! How can you even say that? All the psychopaths we've come into contact with? These inhumane killers possess no guilt. They have no redeeming qualities! Nothing! How can you suggest that she's someone who just happened to choose the wrong path in life? That she made a mistake? That what she did is forgivable? They all deserve to rot in hell!"

He looks at me and I feel like I got a tad carried away. I know that he didn't intend for me to react this way.

"I didn't mean any of that. I'm just wondering if there may be an ounce of humanity left inside her."

"Like the gravedigger? Was she humane? Does she deserve to be forgiven?"

That was a low blow. He face is instantly rigid, stony.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's just that knowing you has made me realize that anything is a possibility. Nothing can erase past actions or the pain they've caused. It's just, every person, every motive, every murder, is…different, sometimes unexplainable, yes…but sometimes the answer for a person's downfall; killer and victim, is staring us in the face…bred from their pasts…"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to push you away." I don't, I don't want to be alone in this. I want to be able to confide in my husband.

I lean forward, place my head on his chest and he drapes his calming arm over me.

"I know. Just know that…you can tell me anything okay?"

"I know that."

"And don't you forget it." He says kissing the top of my head.

I have an idea. It's like a tiny light bulb has turned on in my head. I can do something very simple for Booth and Brennan. The simplicity of it may save the future of their lives together.

"Have you seen Brennan lately? The concealer doesn't hide the circles under her eyes, she refuses food and sleep…"

"She seems to be reverting back to a time when Booth was…well." He's right, her behavior is identical to when she learned Booth had been…lost. Taken.

"I understand that this is her way of coping with what has happened, cutting off all human necessities, like sustenance…" I say.

"Booth looks like a lost puppy every time I see him." Never a truer statement. "There family is just…being suffocated. And they have a baby to take care of as well." He says.

"Booth and Brennan have been fighting a lot." I state.

"They bicker occasionally obviously, it's their nature." He doesn't seem to want to 'go there.' That doesn't stop me.

"You know I don't mean that. This isn't just playful squabble, poking fun at one another. This is full out, cut throat fighting. All the rules of love and war have been thrown out the window. Tossed out-"

"There are rules?" He looks at me quizzically.

"C'mon Hodgins, you know this, don't play dumb with me right now. You know there is a limit, you don't go for the kill when you fight with someone…there is respectable fighting and then there is go for the jugular, crush and humiliate, 'I never want to see you again' fighting."

"Can you blame them?" I knew he sensed it. This is the first time we've openly addressed Booth and Brennan's fighting. The past few days we haven't seen them alone in a room together. They haven't been sleeping in the same bed…

"You know, they need to be in the same place at the same time to just get it all out on the table. And if they need to scream at one another for hours, so be it. I'm just hoping they don't destroy one another before this colossal fight is over-"

"Well right now it seems like they're not going to be in the same room as one another; much less look at one another in the eyes- unless we tweak the situation a bit. And how are we going to do that?" He looks puzzled.

"You're actually going to sit here and question my methods of how I'm going to get Booth and Brennan alone in the same room together? Tisk tisk."

He smiles, and it's the first genuine smile I've seen in a long time.

"I've got a phone call to make."

_**I would love to hear your thoughts =) **_


	18. Brennan 5

**_Hey people! Okay, so here's the next chapter. Hopefully some of you still read this story and are enjoying it...I don't think I have any special announcements for this one. I'll just remind you really quickly that season 6 never happened in this story... =)_**

**Brennan**

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry to disturb you." Cam enters Alice's room. The normally yellow walls are now a bright orange, colored by the sun outside. It's setting and it's going on night. I look at the clock. I must have fallen asleep. Parker left a little over an hour and a half ago. He read to her as usual. She always liked it when he read to her. Liked. Likes. She still likes it. She likes it. She's not gone yet.

"How is she doing?" Cam is extremely concerned about Alice. Michelle often comes with her, but she's been pretty caught up with exams lately and she often sends messages and she even got Alice a dolphin with a get-well-heart on. I explained to Alice after they left what it was, what it looked like and I put it under her hand so she could feel it. I'm convinced she can feel it.

"She's the same." I try to sound calm, but on the inside I'm panicking. I'm sure Cam can see right through it.

"How are _you_ doing?" She asks. I want to say that I feel horrible, that this is my fault, that someone should hit me over the head with a shovel or something for letting this happen to my daughter.

Instead, I say:

"I'm fine."

"I have a suggestion." Cam says and sits down.

"What is it?" I can feel that I'm probably not going to like it.

"I know you and Booth fought." Yes, I'm not going to like this. At all. "And since then you have taken turns watching over Alice and never talked about it properly."

"Yes, we have." I butt in and try to lie, but I'm unsuccessful.

"You've fought. In front of Alice. I'm with you; I believe that she can hear you. What do you think she feels about this? I don't think she likes it."

I'm too tired to fight now.

"What's your proposition?" I ask instead.

"I'm staying with Alice tonight, and you go home to Booth and discuss whatever needs discussing. I'm pretty sure everything will be okay after you've got it out of your system."

Somehow I doubt that. I look at my daughter in the hospital bed. All I want now for everything to be okay is Alice waking up. I wish she would just open her eyes at least.

I sigh. I'm not sure I should leave her. I trust Cam, I do, but she's my daughter. I want to know that I do everything I possibly can for her. On the other hand, right now, I'm fairly certain that what Cam is suggesting is the best thing I can do; bring her family together again. I wouldn't want to split up with Booth and leave a little girl with a torn family. It's not right.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be awake all night." She promises me.

"Thank you." I say and go up to gather all my things. I've been trying, unsuccessfully, to conduct work from here.

Once everything's gathered, I walk over to Alice.

"Bye, my Angel. I love you. More than anything else in the world." I say and kiss her cheek as I squeeze her hand.

I come to a stop. I'm sure I just felt Alice squeeze my hand back.

"Alice? Did you just…?" I look at Alice. Nothing. I gently squeeze her hand again. Nothing. It was probably my imagination.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asks nervously "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Goodbye." I exit the room and the tears come. I hate it. I hate seeing my child in there. And when I thought she squeezed my hand back, for the first time in my life I felt hope. But then nothing.

"Dr. Brennan?" Nurse Gilbert, the nurse who most frequently has tended to Alice, makes me stop. "Are you not staying here tonight? Didn't Agent Booth stay last night? Or has he come already? I didn't see him."

"No, neither one of us is staying." I say and she looks at me strangely. "Her Aunt, Dr. Camille Saroyan, is staying tonight instead."

"Good. The two of you could use a proper break." She says and smiles at me.

"Call me as soon as possible if anything changes." I say and she nods.

I exit the building and inhale the fresh night air.

The drive home is a quiet one. Even my mind is quiet. It's focused on one face; Alice's. In the hospital bed.

I had the radio on, but it got too annoying so I turned it off. I really shouldn't be driving. I can feel I'm getting more and more tired as the meters pass. Somehow I still make it home safe and sound. I find that neither Michael nor Booth are home. I start wondering where they could be, but then I realize that Booth is probably dropping Parker off at home and, being the responsible parent that he is, didn't leave the child unattended.

I walk in to our bedroom and look at our bed. I take the covers off and take them to the couch. Then I go and brush my teeth and put my pajamas on. It's pretty late, and I'm tired, so I fall asleep on the couch.

"Bones?" I hear Booth say and I wake up. "Why aren't you with Alice?"

"Cam…Cam went to stay with her so you and I could talk." I say, disoriented and quietly.

"And you're asleep on the sofa…why?" He asks.

"Because I'm too mad at you to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Well, usually, in this situation where you're mad at me, you would take the bed and I would sleep on the sofa." He says "Not that I object." he hurries to add.

"Well, I deliberated in my head whether or not I wanted the bed more than the covers, and decided that I preferred the covers. I figured you didn't want to share a bed with me either, so I thought I'd be fair. I left the sheets for you."

He chuckles.

"You are definitely the fairest partner I've ever had." He leans forward to kiss me, but I turn away. "And for the record, I will always want to sleep in the same bed as you."

I could have kissed him right then for saying that, but I keep my cool and my face remains the same. I'm just exhausted. That's what it is. I would react this way to anyone giving me a nice comment. Or maybe not, but I don't feel like doing something I will regret later.

What am I saying? Something I'll regret? He's my husband and I love him. I do. I really…

"What's wrong?" He interrupts my train of thought.

"Nothing." I say and focus on him.

"Then why are you crying?"

I wipe my cheek and sure enough; tears.

"I don't want us to fight." I say.

"Then we don't have to." He replies.

"But we do." He has to understand that "We can't just leave things like this."

"Like what?"

"You know; angry arguments in Alice's room. You know how much she hates it when we're mad at each other."

"I know." He believes that Alice can hear us too. We try to be quiet but we usually end up almost screaming at each other. That's when one of us leaves. The next day, we would pick up again. It's the same carousel over and over again. I hate it. He hates it. Alice hates it. But we have to do it. I believe we have to do it to get it out of our system.

"Maybe we should do that tomorrow, when Michael isn't here." I suggest.

"Michael isn't here."

"WHAT? Where is he?" I yell.

"Calm down. He's at Angela's for the night. She and Hodgins came over to offer to look after him tonight and bring him to the hospital tomorrow when they are going to see Alice again. She thought I might want a night free from him right now."

"Do you think that Angela and Cam planned it this way?"

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't put it past them."

"So…do you want to fight tonight?" I ask him.

"I would love to." He says and we begin.

I have noticed that when I get upset, I cannot control what comes out of my mouth. Neither can I remember what is said. I remember a lot of screaming. And I do mean a lot. I think we're screaming at each other for half an hour maybe, forty five minutes tops. I vaguely remember me throwing a pillow at Booth at some point, and I remember him grabbing my arm and my open palm slapping him across the face, and he lets me go. It feels very déjà vu somehow

"Don't touch me like that ever again." I say in my low, threatening voice. It's the voice I use with Alice when I need her to know that I'm deadly serious. Booth knows this and he lets my arm go. I'm standing in the opening of our bedroom now.

He looks at me strangely and I don't let him go with my eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." I say and sigh.

"I love you. You can do this. I believe in you." he says and moves closer to me. He stops right in front of me and lifts my chin up. "Bones, if anyone can do it, it's you. Just look at what you've done that you never thought possible; you have had children, you've settled down. You have even fallen in love. In that order too, I believe."

"No." I say vaguely "no, you're wrong. I loved you even before I was pregnant. I've always loved you."

That's when he kisses me. He kisses me and I don't resist. Before I come to my senses, we are inside the bedroom and he's gently laying me down on the bed, still kissing me passionately.


	19. Booth 5

_**Hey readers! Hope those out there are still enjoying! Xoxo! **_

**Booth**

Hurtful things were said…yet; things can be forgiven. Everything was said in a haze of anger. I don't remember half of it. I wasn't in my right mind and she sure as hell wasn't. We weren't who we really are. Both of us shouted at the top of our lungs, loudly trying to voice all of the pain that was contained inside. It all came bursting out, like we couldn't physically conceal it any longer. The fierce words ripped their way out of us.

But then…in this twister of emotions, she says that she 'loves me.' And hearing it, hearing it reconfirmed was something _I needed._ That's all I ever wanted from her. Because in this hellish experience, I began to think that she blamed me for everything. That she couldn't stand to look at me. That when she saw me she saw our little girl white and bleeding on the cold pavement. That she wanted me out of her life. That she somehow wished...

Her feelings of love looked like they had ebbed away…but never for me. Never did I lose it for her. Ever. But this relationship was shadowed in doubt.

Next thing I know I'm clasping her face and desperately kissing her. We don't break apart of oxygen. It becomes even more accelerated. I half expected her to push me away. We've been walking on egg shells around one another for a long time now, but she pulls me closer and doesn't relinquish her strong grip. She returns my feelings with an even greater fervor. We're locking lips like never before. The feel of her against me is unreal and we're clawing at one another to make sure this is reality.

Our breath is thick and my fingers tangle themselves in her hair. Her tank top is quickly discarded; my dress shirt is ripped off and buttons go flying. The heat of our bodies collides in a fire that heals and burns at the same time. I run my hands and lips over every curve of her body hungrily. There is only her...Bones...all of her, the smell, the taste, the perfection.

She runs her nails down my back and I attack her neck with kisses. We briefly pull apart, winded. She reaches to stroke my face as I look down upon her. Beautiful and free looking, our coming together has freed her from a cage that's been getting smaller and smaller every day. She gives herself to me. Working together, we find a perfect rhythm that is like a key that has set her free.

_Us free._

How I needed to be reminded of this, the insane electricity that crackles between us, stokes the fire that is in our very cores.

_Fire. _

It doesn't stop and moans of great pleasure grow louder into the night.

I know that spending a night together doesn't heal everything. I know you don't snap your fingers and make everything that's happened go away. We've dressed and said our goodbyes for the day and don't comment on last night. We know what happened, we know how wonderful it was. And that is enough for now. We don't need to say anything. We're once again thrust into the reality of it. We know it is cruel and unlivable. Bones is off to the hospital to watch over Alice and I'm going to pick Michael up from Hodgins and Angela.

Knocking on the ornate door, Hodgins answers it.

"Hey man, so how did it go?"

"Hey. What? What do you mean…"-

"Last night?" Hodgins says, trying to wipe the grin that is plastered to his face. Okay, definite proof that they planned for Bones and I to "confront our issues."

"We talked."

"Okay that's good. Was any other progress made?"

"What are you talking about Hodgins?"

"Just…you know, advancement. Development…_connection_, stuff, relationship wise."

"Uh right. Some progress was made…sure." It's best to be vague in these kind of situations.

"Okay, well great. That's great." This is getting more awkward by the minute. But somehow Hodgins looks like he wants to snigger.

"Thanks Hodgins." I say. Angela comes in with Michael hoisted up on her hip.

"Hey Booth, so are you and Brennan on speaking terms now?"

"Yeah, _more than_ speaking terms Angie." Hodgins says. She seems to have detected a bit of playfulness in his tone. If Hodgins didn't look after Michael last night…let's just say it's hard not to fantasize about whipping my gun out and shooting him between the eyes.

"Well that's grand." She says her face spreading into a wide smile. "Just what the Doctor ordered I'd say…it's very healthy for couples to keep up their se"-

"What are you two talking about?" I interject. Play stupid Booth. Yeah…that's a good approach. "Can we please act like we aren't teenagers in high school?"Whoops, great give it away why don't you?

"It's none of our business, really."

"Yeah that's right." I say.

"Your little man is very happy to see you." Angela says, swallowing the urge to laugh.

"Hey buddy!" I grab him from Angela's arms and give him a kiss. His eyes are bright and he begins to pull at my tie, eventually loosening it around my neck.

"He was good as gold, but I could tell he missed you."

"You have a true maternal instinct Angela."

"I know. Thanks."

I turn to take Michael to the car, but stop and turn around. "Thank you Angela…" "Hodgins...I appreciate it. More than I can say."

"Anytime." They say in unison.

I've decided to treat myself to a half day at work. I'm on a break to get a coffee on the mall …The hot liquid is scalding but relaxing at the same time. I walk down the long stretch of road, making my way back to the office. But something grabs my attention. Something darts out of the corner of my eye. I see a face.

A familiar face.

A face that claimed he was an FBI Agent. We lock gazes immediately and he goes white when he sees me. He begins to half jog out of the area…a poor attempt to try to look inconspicuous. I drop my coffee on the road and sprint after him. He is alarmed and jets down the road, shoving people out of the way, almost punching his way through crowds.

He knows something.

"Stop! FBI!" I scream. People look frightened as I throw myself into them.

My gun is now in my hand. He runs quickly and a far distance. His stamina doesn't match his age. I can't keep track of how long we've been running. Just then a stitch jabs my side, it feels like someone is jabbing a knife into my flesh. My throat is raw from shouting and my muscles are beginning to seize. But by dumb luck alone I now have him cornered at the end of a dark alleyway. Being the much younger man, I don't hesitate to pin him against the wall, gun pushed against his throat.

"You dare threaten a Federal Agent?" He chokes out as my other hand tightens around his windpipe.

"Ex-Federal Agent. Who the hell are you?..." Nothing, his face is getting red from lack of oxygen. Streams of sweat slide down his face.

"Answer me you son of a bitch!"

"I'm, I'm S-special Agent Shepherd! I'm l-legitimate! I w-warned you Agent Booth, w-what happened to your daughter; that's n-not m-my fault!"

I let him roughly fall to the ground and he lies there gasping and rubbing his neck. My gun is now drawn on his slumped over form.

"I just told you! What the fuck do you want from me?" I move to apply more pressure to the trigger, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Alright, alright! I 'm not FBI…not anymore." He's holding up his hands in surrender.

"That much I figured out. What? Have you been permanently erased from the system? Or did you have a nasty 'let go?' Out for revenge? Out with it!"

"Listen to me. I…I was a victim of this killer…my family, everything was taken from me."

He pulls a damaged photograph from his pocket. A woman and three children, innocently smile at us.

"Who was the killer?" I shout. I trust no one.

"There were no leads Agent Booth. I was not permitted to work the case due to my personal closeness. I didn't give a shit. So many rules were broken, this was my family. As the FBI so kindly told me, my expertise was no longer needed. They told me I had embarrassed the institution. That I was unfit to carry a badge and gun. That one more blunder and I would end up in some jail cell for the rest of my life. What was once pity turned into disgust. I was let go. But I wouldn't let that stop me from finding out the truth. I would find out what happened to my family and why. I took it upon myself to be sure that this psychopath would suffer or I would die trying. I would make sure that anyone else in the line of fire would be warned."

"How the hell did you know my family would be targeted if you weren't working with this killer?"

"Don't you fucking suggest that I helped this woman attempt to murder anyone!"

He is standing now and despite my gun his face is mere inches from mine. I don't move.

"Don't you threaten me." I say in a dangerous growl. He backs off, scared by animalistic look in my eyes. He has resumed a non-threatening position, kneeling before me.

"You talk now…or the barrel of this gun is the last thing you will ever see."

"You wouldn't." He says. "I know you…you're an honorable man. You wouldn't-"

"You're gonna tell me what I would or wouldn't do? Don't think for a second that I won't take a life without blinking if it meant my daughter was being avenged. Do. Not. Test. Me." I whisper.

He swallows.

"I uncovered a lead. I investigated it further and even more information was found. I heard things about your wife, your high profile life…and how many would love to see her dead. I warned you of this…it was inconclusive information. But I would do anything to save a man the pain that I had felt. A man who lived a life I once led. When I finally found out the identity of who killed…my wife, my children, by the time I knew, your child had already been…"

My face softens…his torment feels genuine.

"Who is Allison James, Agent Shepherd?"

He runs a rough hand through his hair which looks greyer by the second.

The look I am met with mirrors a face about to unveil the darkest secret ever known.

_**Review? I have chocolate to give you, Easter is coming up so it seems appropriate...even if you don't celebrate it hehe! :D **_


	20. Alice 5

_**I think this might be what you have been waiting for so I hope you enjoy it :) **_

**Alice**

"Bye, my Angel. I love you. More than anything else in the world." Mama say. A Kiss on cheek. Squeeze my hand and I try to squeeze back. She stop.

"Alice? Did you just…?" Squeeze my hand again. I try again. No think it is working. She no say anything. Lets go my hand and say bye.

Aunty Cam stay with me. I like Aunty Cam. She is nice to me. She teach me about body. Something called antomy.

Lot of people teach me things. Aunty Ange teach me draw. Uncle Hogins teach me bugs. Michelle teach me write and spell. I not know much yet. She promise to teach me more when I bigger. Parker teach me read. I not know that either but he say he teach me that later. Mama teach me difficult words and count. Daddy teach me ride bike. I like to learn.

Aunty Cam brought book today. It a kids antomy book she say. She read to me and tell me different word.

"It might be a bit too hard for a two year old girl, but if you're anything like your mother, it won't be long until you know all of it backwards." she say before read. I don't know what she mean.

Aunty Cam say there pictures in book. I want see them. I can't.

She stay all night talk to me. She say Michelle want to come too, but no can do that cause something called exam. I am not sure what exam is. I ask Mama later.

Mama comes back in morning. She and Aunty Cam talk.

"So how did it go last night?"

"We fought."

"Do you feel better?"

"For some strange reason, I do feel better. Thank you."

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out." Aunty Cam say. "I've got to go and pick up Michelle. She said she wanted to come here to see Alice."

"She doesn't have school?" Mama ask.

"It's Saturday, Dr. Brennan." Cam say.

"The days seem to be disappearing from me."

"I'll see you later." Aunty Cam say and door close.

"Hi angel." Mama take my hand "I missed you last night."

I miss Mama too.

"You know what I realized this morning? It's only two months until your birthday. Do you remember how old you'll be? You're going to be three. I thought that maybe we could do a princess party, or we could have it in the rose garden outside Mama's work. Maybe we can ask Aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins if they can take you to the beach in the summer? Do you want that?"

I want to go to beach and I want the roses. I like roses. They have pink in there. I like pink roses. They smell good.

"And I was thinking that maybe we can go and visit Uncle Russ and Emma and Haley this summer too. What do you think? The girls want to see you again."

I think Mama talk because she does not like quiet.

"I think Daddy said that the two of you are going to spend a day together, just you and him, in a few weeks."

I want that.

"How's she doing?" Daddy in the room. I hear Micha cry.

"She's the same. Cam went to get Michelle. Angela texted me on the way here, saying that they were coming later on today."

"Hi Princess." Daddy hold other hand "Michael is here to see you too."

I want hug him.

"I'll be right outside." Mama say. Door close.

"Mama's taken Michael outside, princess." Daddy say. "How are you doing? I think Parker's coming to see you today. His mom told me she would get him here around lunch. Does that sound good?"

Yeah.

He quiet for a long time. Just holds my hand

"You're an extraordinary girl, Alice." He say "And we all love you so, so much."

"She is isn't she?" Mama say. She come in again.

"She's…perfect."

Aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins come.

"How is she?"

"Same." Mama and daddy say.

I don't listen to the rest. They talk for a long time and Cam and Michelle come too, and Parker too. A lot of people in a small room.

"Booth can I talk to you?" Mama say. Hope they not fight.

"What's up Bones?"

"About yesterday, I didn't mean any of it." Mama say. What yesterday?

"What?" Daddy is angry. "Nothing meant anything to you?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Mama angry now too.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Guys." Aunty Cam say and Aunty Ange there too

"Please, don't fight in here." She say "I know you're tired, but you can't get angry at each other."

"Yeah, think about Alice." Uncle Hodgins say

Yeah, I do not want them fight!

"Mama" I try say, but I not think anyone can hear me. I cry. I want them hear me! MAMA!

"I'm sorry." Daddy say, still angry. "But how did you mean it then? Because what you just said, sort of sounded like last night was a mistake."

"It was not a mistake." Mama so mad. She use special voice now.

"Mama." I try again. Not know if working.

"Guys." Michelle say. I try move and feel something.

"Last night, I said a lot of things, and I just didn't want you to think that I didn't mean any of it." Mama is still angry, not listening to Michelle.

"Mama." I try again and move.

"Dad…Bones…" Parker say.

"Parker, not now." Daddy say "Bones, why didn't you just say that instead, because what you said was really…"

"HEY!" Michelle scream at them. They stop. "Alice." she say.

"Mama." I say again.

"Alice?" Mama say and hold my hand "Alice?"

"Mama."

"Yeah, I'm here. Daddy and Michael's here too, and Uncle Hodgins, Aunty Ange, Aunty Cam, and Parker, and Michelle."

Know that.

"Oh, honey." Mama hug me and I open eyes.

"Light." I say.

Aunty Ange pull blind down and Aunty Cam turn light off.

"Alice, you're awake." Mama say.

"We'll be outside." Aunty Ange say. She have Michael.

"Alice, you're okay." Daddy say and kisses me a lot. "I am never, ever letting you out of my sight ever again."

"Booth, don't get overdramatic." Mama say.

"I'm not. There's no way in H-E-L-L that I'm leaving her ever again."

"Don't be ridiculous." Mama say.

"Stop." I say. No fight now.

"Sorry Alice." Mama say.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard our sleeping beauty was awake." Nurse with cold hands say, "How nice to see you up again sweetie."

She look at things and go.

"Hey bug, how are you?" Uncle Hodgins and Aunty Ange come in.

"Okay." I say. He kiss me on cheek. Aunty Ange do that too.

Aunty Cam and Michelle come in too and all leave. Parker still here, and Mama and Daddy and Micha.

I tired but I ask Mama something first.

"Mama?" I say.

"What is it, baby?"

"What is Swedish?"

_**Comments =)?**_


	21. Angela 6

**Angela **

She's awake. Those beautiful eyes have found the light again. She's awake…I don't get tired of saying these words inside my mind. I'm thanking our lucky stars. Fate has been kind enough to give us another shot. Booth and Brennan have been given a pardon, a chance to return to normalcy. Faith is restored and revitalized.

Alice being awake has only tethered us permanently to the hospital. Preparations for her departure have been made with much excitement. We've spent the day laughing and basking in the warmth of the large family we have become. However, despite all the happiness and thankfulness, I notice that Booth seems to be on edge…his eyes becoming darker with each passing second.

There is relief yes, but the stress lines on his face aren't gone. They haven't disappeared. Brennan does not seem to notice anything…if she does, she doesn't vocalize it. She is too mesmerized with the beauty of her daughter. But Booth moves around us tentatively, as if speaking would disturb the peace. Something must have happened. I really shouldn't bring anything up at this moment of fragility, but my curiosity soon gets the better of me.

Booth makes an advance to the door, commenting that he is going to get food for everyone. Here's my chance. I announce to the room I'm going to tag along. I get nothing but bewildered looks from the rest of the team. Hodgins seems to know that something is up, so he doesn't question it. It's soothing to know that he trusts me and my instincts.

Once outside the door, Booth raises his eyebrows and looking at me quizzically. "What? I can't help you get food for the rest of the gang?" We make our way down the hallway and stop just outside the elevator before I speak again. "Booth can I ask you something?" There is no more surprise dancing across his features, only a kind of understanding.

"Yes Angela?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of noticed that something was off about you back there."

"Off? Angela, my daughter just woke up from a coma, obviously I'm kind of rattled. I should be on my knees thanking"-

"Did something happen earlier today? Something that you didn't expect?"

"What? You mean in addition to everything that has already happened? Why would you even think that?"

"Come on Booth, you know that one of my many talents is reading people. I will say that you are quite adept at that as well. So between friends, what happened? You can trust me." I add.

Looking as if he is contemplating a way to escape answering my question…he soon seems to accept defeat. He starts from the beginning of a long winded story. And it's a story that I've never heard before. Bits and pieces truly resonate with me, but also push deep anger to the surface.

The words tell of an Agent suddenly appearing, materializing out of thin air in a hospital corridor the night of Michael's birth. Threatening messages making their way to his eyes, the hire of a seemingly perfect assistant, deaths of young families…people torn apart, the shooting of a young girl, innocence being ripped from the soul, a morning chase and an alarming exposal of much needed information. And apparently this is the first time he's spoken of it. Never once have any of these thoughts and truths been told to Brennan. I can't believe he hasn't confided in her.

The person in my shoes should be her…

I managed not to interrupt him, until now.

"Wait, so you tracked down this Agent Shepherd, took him to custody and questioned him about Allison?"

"Yes."

"And? I hope you found some more information"-

"Agent Shepherd, his family was murdered, by Allison James. He searched far and wide for answers, found them, but it was too late before she attempted to kill again."

"Why would she target Brennan, Booth?"

"Allison is a woman with no scruples, she was a girl who grew up with no family, her parents abandoned her when she was a teenager."

This rest of the story is sure to be a dark one. Booth hesitantly continues, I believe the note of hesitation in his voice is because Allison's history is blatantly similar to Brennan's childhood.

"And what, was she integrated into foster care?"

"Yes, but her foster family, they were monsters. Her foster Father…repeatedly assaulted her, sexually Angela. He just happened to work for the FBI. Her foster Mother did nothing…but verbally abused her, destroying any kind of confidence. Trying to gain approval from them was obvious as she excelled academically. She was the model student. But her jealousy for whole and happy families was always brewing. She had a twisted view of the world around her. She was broken, confused, bordering on insane. After college, both of her foster parents had died of unknown causes, there is suspicion of her involvement in their deaths. When they mysteriously died, she targeted her foster Father's best friend's family, the Shepherds."

"How horrible. Why would she target her Foster Father's best friend? They didn't do anything to her."

"Both families spent time together, and Agent Shepherd never noticed that his best friend was abusing their foster daughter. It was a kind of revenge. A revenge and jealously, for his family was happy."

"I don't understand how this led her to wanting to hurt Brennan."

"Bones had been a kind of a role model for Allison. As the older, strong, independent woman who had suffered a similar beginning."

"Yes but Brennan never became a serial killer!" At that, I gain the attention of several people moving out of the elevator. We stay on. I notice that we've just been riding up and down the floors, never noticing the doors open or close; so engrossed I have been in this story until now. Booth and I push past the crowds onto a random floor. It feels better to walk and talk.

"Bones was the idol that made Allison get up in the morning. Angela, not everyone is as strong as Bones is. She has risen above her past."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean it doesn't still haunt her."

"I never said the demons go away completely."

"If Bren was her role model, what made her want to cause her harm?"

"Apparently, she attended one of Bones' lectures while in Graduate school. She believed that Bones snubbed her…none of her questions were answered. She never got her autograph, this was a low blow. She felt that she was ignored. Her image of Bones was now damaged. All of this took place around a year ago…"

"But there must be thousands of people who attend Brennan's lectures! She can't answer everyone's questions, she can't sign everyone's book! She can't be there for everyone!"

The thought that one crazed person didn't get their way at a conference makes me sick to my stomach.

"I know Angela and when she realized that Bones and I were married and there was another child on the scene, we became the perfect target for her to get rid of her rage. She was immersed in insanity, her anger for being dealt poor cards as a young girl; her anger for not being acknowledged by her role model could be expelled if she destroyed our family. If she murdered the true head of our family, the woman in the public eye, the woman who could deal with pain and heartache better than her, she would be granted a kind of internal peace…tearing all of us down would give her joy. For then others would be suffering as much as she had. We were the family she was robbed of. She would stamp out what she never had."

"How could someone she hero worshipped suddenly become her target? It's just so…morbid."

Booth gives me a look of sympathy. It's like my questioning the morality of people is somehow naïve.

"Some people lose the battle of life, losing all their scruples."

We somehow have made it to the cafeteria.

"Booth, Brennan is going to be livid when she finds out you've been keeping all of this from her."

"Angela, I only just found out about everything today. I was going to tell her straight away, but things have gotten a tad complicated with Alice waking up, I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Secrets and lies are not going to make her feel any better."

I stop in my tracks, which causes him to tear his gaze from the menu.

"She's going to feel double-crossed by you. You are supposed to be a team."

Booth steps closer and faces me full on.

"We've been a team for longer than we've been together."

"Then don't insult Brennan's intelligence, do not insult her devotion to you, do not shroud all of this with a veil of ignorance. She has spent her whole life searching for the truth, trying to keep her faith in people alive. I don't want her finding out that you have been lying to her…if so, it could mean the end of a lot of things."

"What do you want from me? I'm going to tell her Angela. Please do not try to predict the future of my relationship. This is more complicated than you can even imagine."

That touched a nerve. But I'm not going to challenge him further.

"I'm not; I'm just warning you that this spells trouble. And I don't think you should wait any longer. And I know her."

After a long pause of not breaking eye contact, he speaks.

"I know. I know her…better than anyone."

_**Review? :D Hope everyone had a nice Easter (to those who celebrate it) and to those who don't, hope you had a fabulous weekend xxx!**_


	22. Brennan 6

_**I know I'm a bit late in the update. Sorry about that. School is not my friend at the moment... anyway, Enjoy!**_

**Brennan**

I love Alice. She is the most inquisitive person I know, and she gets most of that from her father. She wants to know everything, and it can't wait. It has to be now. I'm slightly worried that Michael is going to be the same, and if he is, then I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

Ever since she woke up, she's been asking all kinds of things. She wanted Hodgins to teach her Swedish when he was here, and she demanded to know what every single word in the room was called. Hodgins, baffled by her enthusiasm, frequently flicked through his dictionary, trying to satisfy the two-year-old.

Angela and I are both watching from a distance and both smiling because of Alice, but for various reasons. I am just so happy that my precious Alice is fine, though has to stay in the hospital for further observation, and Angela is smiling because her "niece" is tormenting her husband.

"No-one will EVER question that she is your daughter." She says to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously?" Angela looks at me and I at her "Come on, she's the smartest two-year-old I've ever seen, so she's obviously got your brains. Plus, she likes to torment Hodgins…"

"I don't like to do that…" I object and she looks at me, "Though I admit that it is often highly amusing watching his acting skills when recreating crimes."

"Yes, as I was saying, she likes to torment Hodgins. Plus she looks just like you so you're not getting away there either."

"Well, she's got a lot of Booth in her too." I argue. "She's got his questioning nature, his impatience and sometimes even his reasoning-skills. She feels the need to talk whenever there's too much quiet, and she's got the annoying habit of being so stubborn."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Booth says from the doorway. "And it's not like life with you is a stroll in the park every single day."

"Okay, kids." Angela is preventing us from starting a fight. "Why doesn't Brennan take Michael and you go and spend some quality time with your daughter."

Booth hands me our son and walks over to Alice in the bed.

"He's right, you know." Angela says.

"About?"

"You." She looks at Alice. "I say this with love, but you're not the easiest person to get along with, and if I was to compare the two of you-" she points at me and Booth, "I think you're the most stubborn one. I think Alice didn't even stand a chance."

Great. I'm going to end up with two strong-willed, stubborn kids. Just the thought of that makes me nauseous.

"You might want to start doing something about that." she continues, "Not all stubbornness is bad, you just have to know when to use it, and then teach your daughter to do the same."

I don't say anything. But that's the good thing about family; you don't need to reply.

"Mama!" Alice squeals in her bed and I walk over there, handing Michael to Angela.

"What is it, darling?" I ask her.

"Daddy built a swing in the big tree in back and when I am bigger, he's going to build a house in the tree." She's so excited, I can't help but laugh.

"That's going to be great, isn't it?" Booth says and looks at Alice, who nods enthusiastically.

"And what are we going to do this summer?" Hodgins says and nudges Alice.

"We go to beach and look at bugs." Alice smiles.

"Not at the same time." Hodgins hurries to add.

I look at Booth. He looks at me and nods approvingly. I'm quite surprised that he didn't object to the plan, but maybe he's come around and now likes Hodgins. Who knows.

"Mama, where's Sweden?" She asks me.

"It's north-east of us, darling." I say, "The top of the country is almost at the Arctic Circle."

Angela elbows me gently in the back. I think the intent is to stop me and not make it more complex than it already is.

"I'll show you on your globe when we get home." I say instead. She got a big globe that lights up and she loves to have it on at night. When I go to check on her, sometimes she's brought her globe into her bed and is looking at it while gently spinning it.

"It's north?" She asks and I nod "Is it cold?"

"Sometimes." I answer her

"Polar-bears?" She's been to the zoo a few times with Parker, and the white bears fascinate her. She doesn't understand how they can appear to be white unless they are completely surrounded by snow and ice everywhere.

"In the zoo." I say, fairly certain that polar-bears don't walk the streets of Sweden.

"Can I go there?" She asks and lights up.

"Maybe when you're a bit older." I say.

"Maybe we'll go together." Hodgins says "We'll impress everyone with our outstanding Swedish-skills. What do you say, bug?" He asks and she giggles.

It would be fun to see my daughter navigate her way through a country, based on her skills in the native tongue. Maybe I should learn Swedish too. It would be nice to know how to say a bit more than "Skalle".

I sit back and vision us all walking down the streets of Sweden, trying to find our way using our prior knowledge of the language, and I smile as my daughter laughs at her uncle's silly plans. I cannot begin to describe how happy this vision makes me. My daughter is going to be okay.

_**Comments will be rewarded with virtual cupcakes! =)**_


	23. Booth 6

_**Hopefully there are still readers out there ;) **_

**Booth**

I'm jolted awake to find that it's the dead of night. Everything is eerily quiet. I absentmindedly reach over to the other side of our bed, expecting to wrap my arm around her warm body, but all I feel is a vacant spot. Her side is untouched and cold. There are no wrinkled covers or scrunched pillows. It looks as though it's never been slept in.

Hours before she had reassured me she was right behind me as I walked up the stairs; both of us happily welcoming the prospect of sleep. I glance over to the clock on my side table. The harsh red numbers read: 4:47 AM. Getting up out of bed and grabbing my robe I step into the hallway. Making a pit stop to check on Michael, the light of the family room then guides me down the steps. The silence is unnerving.

Amongst the quiet I can faintly hear the crisp turning of a page. And there she is. Bones is on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her nose is buried deep within a book. She looks quite alert for such an ungodly hour…I've always thought her late nights at the lab gave her a nocturnal instinct.

"Bones?" My voice is rough and dry.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She doesn't seem surprised to see me standing there. She moves to stand and upon further inspection, she looks exhausted. She is still in her work clothes from the day.

"Nah, you didn't. But is everything okay?" I move to sit beside her and place a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." She returns her attention to the book in her hands.

"You never made it to bed." I say.

"No. Honestly, I'm not at all tired." There it is, that word that has been nagging me since my conversation with Angela. Honesty, truth, _honestly_…as it rolls off her tongue, I flinch internally but take our exchange of words in another direction.

"Thinking about Alice?"

"Well yes, aren't you?" She places her book: _"Myth and Meaning: Cracking The Code of Culture,"_ down on top of several books littering the coffee table.

"Of course I am."

Alice is coming home tomorrow; this is her last night in the hospital. She has relatively made a full recovery and is exploding with excitement to be returning home.

But the woman beside me seems unsettled. She looks at her hands, twisting her wedding ring in a nervous manner, as if she's wondering how it got there.

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Yes Booth there is. I can't for the life of me understand why I was targeted by, that-that woman. I've researched all the sources at my disposal and nothing. Old case files, articles, the archives. She was not in any way linked to our previous cases…there's no record of her suffering from a particularly scarring background, none that I could uncover anyway. I knew that if you found out anything significant you would have told me. So my main question is: why?"

I don't say anything. I look away from her and stare at an invisible point on the wall.

"But more importantly: how? She reassured me that her position caused her no stress whatsoever. I cannot pinpoint that definitive moment, that moment where she cracked; she seemed so stable; apparently the insanity was always there. What scares me most is my judge of character, I thought that I have improved in reading people…but obviously I haven't"-

My silence continues. Coward flashes under my closed eyelids. I feel her eyes look to me, those beautiful eyes taking me in, seeking a kind of reassurance. When I say nothing, it's just the proof she needs.

"Booth are you hiding something from me?"

I don't say anything because I don't know where to begin. I want to pour out my heart and give all the information to here right here. I want to make the pain go away. Her lips begin to quiver, her eyes appear glassy.

"I find that judging from past experiences, it would have been impossible for you not to investigate this woman's background. And after something so monumental happened to your daughter, you would not rest until this person, the person who attempted to murder your partner, your _wife _was placed behind bars. And she has been. I have not been privy to any of these details because I've been so preoccupied with Alice's well-being. I know you have been Booth. You thrive on finding answers like me, which means you must have found them."

She has known this for awhile now, but has finally found the time to acknowledge it.

"Yet, you didn't share your information with me." She is clearly stung by my silence. She closes her eyes for a moment and opens them…they are shining with tears. My continued silence only places more truth on her claim.

"And you've still got nothing to say." She says to the floor. She gets up from the couch and angrily kicks the side table out of her way.

"Bones, wait, don't." I run to grab her. But she stops and faces me, walking towards me.

"So it is true? You've been conducting a kind of investigation behind my back? Withholding evidence from me? _From me?_ What is the truth Booth?" I take a big sigh and the dam is about to break. I say anything and everything I can recall, the moment the images come into my head. The night Michael was born and the meeting with Agent Shepherd. Allison James being thrust into foster care from an early age...the suspicious murder of her foster parents, my apprehension that came with mysterious messages, the Shepherds connection with Allison's foster family, Agent Shepherd's family's untimely and brutal death, the sudden reappearance of Agent Shepherd, the truth spilling from me in waves…an avalanche of answers threatening to bury her. And finally, the contemplated visit to see Allison in jail…for confirmation.

She stands there open mouthed and her shoulders begin to slump. She looks betrayed, as if she can't believe what she is hearing. The worst part is she's looking as if she's never seen me before.

"_Are you going to betray me?" _

"_No." _

The look is alienating and in this moment an invisible glass wall has appeared between us. I know her temper isn't going to stay under wraps for long.

"Please say something Bones, I"-

"We've worked together for eight years, been married for two and you didn't think I could handle this information? I had to pry it out of you. You thought I should be kept ignorant to something that involved _my family?_ After everything we've been through together? The horrors that we've seen together? That is very hurtful to hear Booth." She keeps her voice relatively steady but it begins to waver on the word _hurtful._

"Listen to me Bones, it's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I trust you my life, with the life of our children. It's not that I didn't think you wouldn't be able to handle it. I just didn't want you to worry, we were all hanging by a thread"-

"Worry?" She throws her arms in the air. The words are intoxicating as she steps closer.

"Booth you couldn't prevent me from worrying! You can't! You cannot save me from everything, so stop trying! We are supposed to experience all of this together! As a _team!_ I was keeping a vigil over my dying daughter and instead of telling me your findings, you told me _nothing!_ You are insulting. You didn't prevent me from worrying, you only made my frustration at not being able to get damn answers more severe! My pain would have been eased minutely if you would have told me you were trying to do right by your daughter! At least attempting to bring justice to your family! _Do you know me at all?"_

"I did everything I could to protect this family! I did _everything_! Don't pretend that this doesn't hurt me Bones-"

"You know that I'm not a damsel that needs to be goddamn rescued every second of every day! You know how it makes me feel! I'm not a weak person"-

"I never thought for one second that you were weak!"

"This marriage is a partnership; I thought you knew what the word partnership stood for. That it is based on trust! Now you gone and made a mockery of it, you have _lied_ to me..."

"I never lied to you! I've always been honest with you! I was going to tell you everything, give me a chance here-"

"That in of itself is a lie! How can you even say that? Have you not heard a word I just said?"

"Bones your life was threatened, your daughter was in a coma!"

"I don't need to be reminded of that, I will never forget that!"

"I'm saying that you were vulnerable, that you still are. We were trying to take care of Michael, to stay strong for him. You didn't need to be harassed by the details of this case. I was trying to spare you, I wasn't even supposed to investigate further because of the personal connection I had to this"-

"When has that stopped you before?"

"I was trying to help you, I wanted you to focus on our children"-

"You're supposed to confide in me! All the time you told me how we could tell each other anything. We've made an agreement to not keep secrets! And you've broken that promise, what else have you been keeping from me Booth? Have you been faithful to me? You've been incredibly distant through all of this, have you relieved some of your 'stress' with another woman? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not what you want?"

It's like all of her insecurities are coming to the surface, insecurities that shouldn't be there.

"Bones what are you talking about? This is getting ridiculous! How can you even think such a thing? Just stop!" She doesn't answer my questions, but storms out of the room and into the foyer. She snatches her purse off the ground and grabs her keys off the hutch.

It takes me a moment to register that she is about to leave.

"Stop Bones! Where are you going?"

"Out."

"It's four in the morning, you're not going anywhere." I find myself standing between her and door.

I've apparently said the wrong thing.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." A reach to grab the keys from her hand and a bit of a wrestling match ensues. We move about the house bumping into walls, knocking pictures off tables as we go…the noises are loud and we leave a path of destruction in our wake.

"Bones stop! Please!" We turn and trip and land on the floor, I'm on top of her and the keys go flying under a table.

"Listen to me, I was afraid, afraid of pushing you to the breaking point. It was my job to make sure we got through this intact and I had failed to keep us safe…I wasn't going to fail again. You deal with death and destruction all the time, you didn't need more of it in your time of grief."

"Get off!" She tries to push me off, but I lean closer to her, my face just mere inches from hers. We breathe deeply.

"I have never once thought of being with another woman…_ever._ I finally had everything I've ever wanted in you. And because of what happened, I thought about what it would be like if that was taken away from me…"

"And you don't think I have?" She takes a shaky breath and whispers. "Please let me go, you're hurting me."

I get off her immediately. "I'm sorry. Bones, it's the middle of the night. Please stay."

"I-I have to go to the lab it's only a few hours before I-I usually go and I was planning on going in anyway."

I won't leave things like this.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you everything. I know that, I just, I love you…you're my rock. And it's always been that way. Everything was turned upside down and I didn't know how to handle it. I made some poor choices, choices that I can't take back. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose this." She lets me kiss the top of her head.

She swallows as she takes in my words, I open my arms and she buries herself in my hug and in a muffled voice says:

"Neither do I."

_**Would love to hear your feedback, like always ;)**_


	24. Alice 6

_**Hello people! I am terribly sorry for the late update this time. My fault. I need to get better at updating this fic… anyway, hopefully there is at least one person reading and commenting out there :)**_

**Alice**

Mama says I can come home today. I want to go home. I miss my bed and my teddy. He is not used to sleep alone. Mama says he too big to bring here.

"Are you ready my darling?" Mama say and I smile. Aunty Ange fixes my hair and I got a new dress on.

Daddy comes and picks me up.

"Where is my brother?" I ask.

"He's with Uncle Hodgins, waiting for you to come home." Aunty Ange say.

We leave.

"Bye bye princess." Cold-hand nurse says. I wave.

"Bye baby doll." the doctor says. I smile.

"Are we going home now?" I ask. Daddy put me in the car.

"Yes honey." he say and kiss my head.

We have a big car. Mama have a small car too. Daddy doesn't let her drive the big car. They are loud a lot about that. They do not fight, but they are loud. It's funny. I laugh.

"I wish you would trust me enough to let me drive every once in a while, you know." Mama say. Here come.

"This is the FBI's car, and I do trust you, but you're not driving this car." he say.

"I don't see what makes you more qualified than me to drive this."

"The fact that I work for the FBI?" Daddy say.

I laugh. Aunty Ange sit next to me. Michael's seat is gone. Aunty Ange look at me. She smile.

"See? Even your daughter laughs at you, Booth." Mama says.

"Why do you have different last names?" I ask.

Mama and Daddy are quiet.

"Why do you ask, pumpkin?" Daddy ask.

"Cause Mama and I have same, and Daddy, you and Micha have same. Why isn't all the same?"

"You've got an observant daughter." Angela says and mama smiles at her.

"Because when I had you…" Mama say "Daddy and I weren't married and we thought you should have the same last name as me."

"But why did daddy not change when you get married?" I ask.

"Male pride." Aunty Ange say.

"I don't know what that means." I say and look at her.

"It means Daddy didn't want to change his name when he married Mommy." daddy say "Thanks a lot Angela." he say.

"But Michael" I say "Why has he Daddy's last name?"

"Because we thought it fitted him better than mine." Mama says, "And my last name fitted you better than Daddy's."

"Because I am a girl?"

"No, because you're named Alice." Mama say.

"What is the next gonna be?"

"Next?" Daddy not understand.

"Next baby."

"What makes you think we're having another one?" Mama ask. I look at Aunty Ange. She tries not laugh. I don't know why.

"I don't know." I say

"_If_ we have another." Mama says, "It will depend on what we name him or her."

"Okay." I say.

"Hey look at that." Aunty Ange say and point out window.

There a sign that says something. I do not know how to read it. I know my name is on there.

"It says _Welcome Home Alice_." Aunty Ange say.

Lots of cars there.

Aunty Ange helps me out and I watch people. I don't really know everyone. It is a bit scary.

"Don't worry Alice." Daddy says and pick me up. He kisses my cheek. "Hey, look, there's grandpa!"

"Hey, Booth!" Someone call and Daddy gives me to Mama.

"Hello honey." Grandpa say and kiss mama's cheek.

"Hello Dad."

"Hi Grandpa!" I say and hug him.

"Well hello Miss Alice." He say and smile. "I'm so glad you're out of hospital."

I nod.

"Margaret said she'd love to see Alice again." Grandpa say, "but she couldn't make it, so I invited her to her birthday party instead. I hope that's okay."

"Yes that's fine." Mama say.

"Who is she?" I ask. I do not remember her.

"It's your mommy's cousin," Grandpa say. "like Emma and Haley are your cousins."

"Are they coming for my birthday?" I ask

"Yes baby, they are." Mamma kisses my cheek. "And I wanted Margaret to come and see you again. She came for your last birthday, remember?"

I shake my head.

"She's coming to see you again. She misses you." Grandpa say.

I am really tired.

Daddy puts me to bed early. I am tired, but when I'm in bed, I am not so tired anymore.

"Thank God you're okay." Daddy says. I am not sure if I should hear that.

"Who is god?" I ask.

"Remember how we go to church on Christmas?"

I nod.

"Well, the church is God's house and he's sitting in heaven and looking after us. He loves us and that's why he takes care of us. He loves the people, who love him."

"Mama says she not believe in god." I say "So god doesn't love her?"

"No, he loves everyone. He loves Mama too."

"How do you know?"

"Because he gave Mama and me you, and he knew that we would love you."

"You love god?"

"Yeah. He's the best."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion." Mama say from the door and come stand behind daddy.

"Better than me?" I ask.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Mama say and kiss me goodnight before Micha cry and she have to go.

"Daddy?" I ask.

"No, princess. You and mommy and Parker and Michael are all better than God. That's how much I love all of you."

He kisses my forehead.

"Night Alice. Sleep tight."

"Night Daddy."

_**I know, not the best chapter I've written but comments will be rewarded with virtual brownies that I just made :D **_


	25. Angela 7

**Angela**

Something is off. Something is notably off. It seems that the truth about Allison and Booth withholding information from Brennan is out of the bag. The tension that lodges itself between Booth and Brennan is as thick as a solid brick wall. I only hope that such problems can be worked out sooner rather than later. After everything Booth and Brennan have been through (from the very beginning), I can't sit idly and watch everything they are crumble into a pile of rumble at my feet. I haven't seen them in person for the past few days and I feel like Brennan is consciously avoiding me. She can't escape me for too long. I know Brennan so well that her denial over the phone is unconcealed and impossible to miss.

So the conversation goes from casual small talk, to Alice being home, to the relief in that. Then I try to get out of her how both parents are dealing with the transition back into normalcy. Brennan's answers are purposely unsatisfying. She doesn't mention Booth once. So I bring him up, as an attempt to further push for information.

"So uh, how is Booth dealing with this?"

"We're just fine." Typical. And so the same kind of unsubstantiated answer meant to make me stop asking questions, which is funny because it only inspires me to ask more. Oh Brennan, do you know nothing of my nature?

"Uh-huh. Both of you?" I smirk and like to see how she gets herself out of this one.

"Yes…" Is all Brennan can muster. There is a hint of annoyance and perhaps anger in her voice; she tries with difficulty to mask it. I can tell it's a whirlwind of emotions sparked from Booth but also at my insistence to pry into her life. Like any best friend would.

"Listen sweetie, how bout we go out to lunch today? I think you could use some time out of the house."

"Angela that is the last thing I need. Right now I need to be here for Alice. I don't have time."

"Hodgins can watch Alice. And I know Michael is taken care of. Come on Bren, you need to have a little freedom again, a chance to not think about everything terrible that has happened over the past few months. And I am just the right person to show you a good time, it's my specialty you know."

A slight laugh. My plan is working.

"I'll come pick you up, we can have lunch at…The Founding Fathers," I say this instead of the diner, hoping to secure a more sophisticated atmosphere. "We can dish about life, about our families, or spouses."

"Angela"-

"See you at noon." And I hang up the phone before she can protest any further. This is for her own good, she can cry if she needs to, vent if she needs to, laugh if she needs to. Anything to help her gain perspective and peace…

She stares moodily at the salad before her. It's untouched but she moves the pieces of lettuce around her plate with a fork, head resting on her hand. This isn't going as smoothly as I would have liked. I decide to push the conversation into positive territory.

"So, are you excited for Alice's birthday party?"

A slight grin graces her lips. "I'm excited for Alice. She's ecstatic about the whole thing."

"Well she should be, turning three is not an everyday occurrence. Going to be a big day."

No response, nothing. That's all I've been getting from her this whole lunch date. Lame one sentence answers…I find I can't hold it in anymore. I take a fry off my plate and decide to take the risk.

"Alright sweetie, you have to let it all out. Listen, I know what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Color rushes into her cheeks, and it suddenly dawns on her that I know everything.

"Booth must have confessed to you. Everything he knew about"- Not wanting to say _her _name, I take the high road, "About everything that happened with Alice."

"Wait wait wait. You knew that Booth wasn't telling me everything he knew?" A look of outrage spreads across her face. Uh-oh.

"Brennan, I didn't tell you because I thought you should hear it from him."

"I can't believe this. The subject of all this is _my child_ for Christ sake!"

"I know…I know that it must hurt. But I"-

"Angela you can't possibly have any idea how I'm feeling right now."

That hurt a bit so I try to counter her argument. "Bren, I was there, I witnessed everything that happened…I think I have some idea of how you are feeling."

"You're not a mother."

Ouch, that one stung a lot. I can't seem to string together a sentence. She looks like she is about to jump all over me, but then after a moment or two, looks defeated. She realizes that she hurt me with that last remark and tries to lessen the blow her words caused.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I know you have maternal instincts, and I'm sure one day you will be a mother, a wonderful one. But you know what? I don't want to talk about this right now. All of this is between Booth and I."

"Sweetie"-

"Thanks for lunch." She gets up and throws a few dollars on the table, leaving me slightly dumbfounded. I stupidly never thought she would leave me here, fleeing the scene so quickly. She can't get rid of me that easily so I run after her.

"Brennan wait!" She walks briskly up the street in her heels, her hair blowing about her face. I have to jog to catch up with her. Thank god I'm not wearing heels today. She doesn't stop, ignoring my shouts.

"Bren!" The desperateness of my voice seems to root her to spot. She turns around and faces me, not giving me a chance to speak.

"What makes me so angry is the assumption that I am not trustworthy. Have I not proven myself time and time again in this profession? More than anyone else on our team! What could you possibly say to me to make me not feel like I was betrayed? How can I trust anyone now?"

"Brennan, no one else knew about this. I haven't known for long…Booth wanted to be able for you to hear it from him, not from an outside source. Not from me."

"That only pushes more blame onto Booth. We have both told each other everything about our pasts, certain things," She begins to get choked up and her words come out in a strangled kind of sob.

"Certain things should just be ours. And he didn't, he didn't trust me enough, he didn't"-

I take her by the hand.

"Let's take a walk." We walk up the street and I try to guide her down a row of shops where the street isn't thick with people, to spare her embarrassment.

"This was not an issue of trust."

"How can you say that? He lied to me."

"I really think you are blowing that out of proportion. Yes Booth twisted the truth around you. But try to see it from his perspective. There is fault here, yes. He made a mistake Brennan, but it was not created by a plot to not confide in you. He did not mean to hurt you. You know Booth, you know the syndrome, how it's ingrained in him to do anything to defend you…shield your family from the world. It's always been like that. You know that alpha male tendency that you always talk about? He wanted to shoulder this burden alone. Knowing all of this about Ms. James, Allison, it eats away at you. The world seems a little less bright with the knowledge of one more life gone astray. You were there every minute of every day taking care of Alice…focusing directly on her, about her wellbeing. He did not want you to get distracted, he wanted you to be spending time with your daughter, in case it was the last…He did not want you mixed up the complications of it all, it would have been like a knife cutting deeper and deeper into you"-

"I understand that perspective Angela, but the ironic twist in all of this is: knowing this would have eased some of my pain. Every night when I sat beside Alice's bedside, I was haunted by the memory of what happened. Over and over again I saw the scene replay in my mind. And I questioned humanity, even more than I already do all the time in my line of work. I questioned the supposed higher power, and my faith was shaken…to the point of becoming nonexistent."

"Knowing about Allison's past would not have made it better; it would have only intensified this"- I try to convince her.

"No! That's where you're wrong. I try….I try everyday to find answers, answers for lost souls in limbo, answers as to why the world can be so distorted and evil at times. My mind came up with every possible scenario as to _why_ this happened. But I never truly knew, I never truly knew the truth. Why has everything in my life been shrouded in secrecy? My _why _was never answered Angela. And all the while, it was dangling right in front of my face. And off the arm of the man I am supposed to trust with my life."

After I long silence, I try again. "Would visiting Allison in custody make you feel any better?"

The question catches her off guard because she did not think I would go there. She probably suspected that I would insist she never see the horrid woman again. Her answer also surprises me.

"No. I do not. I want to forget all this."

"Isn't there closure in somehow speaking to the woman herself? Then you will have all your "whys" answered? You won't have to rely on Booth's standpoint, but you'll have your own. There will be no grey areas, you will see it for what it is, through your own eyes."

Normally, she would rush at the opportunity to go and obsessively interrogate this woman. This is evidence of Brennan's continual change. Although she claims to be beyond angry with Booth, it seems that his words are enough (if only a few months too late).

"I believe everything Booth told me."

"You still trust him them. You know deep inside that he wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt you."

"I do know that."

"He made a mistake Brennan. I'm not defending what he did. I was livid when I found out that he had kept anything from you…but sometimes, when you love someone so much, you don't expose them to things that will cause them even more pain. Please make up with him. You have too much to lose if you don't. People aren't perfect."

"I know that. It's"-

"Make up with him. Don't let this wreck what you have."

"I never said it would. I still love Booth Angela."

"I want things to be like they were before." I link an arm with her and we continue to walk.

"I don't know if we can ever go back."

"Yes we can."

"We can try, but things will never truly be the same. Just different. That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Time heals all wounds huh?" I say, unable to not spout off timeless adages.

Instead of looking irritated, Brennan smiles.

"I would have said it differently, but that is essentially the idea."


	26. Brennan 7

**Brennan**

I'm still mad at Booth. His overprotectiveness might have overdone it this time. He's been trying to make it up to me, and whenever we're in front of the kids or other people, we try to act like nothing's wrong, but when we're alone, we don't even speak.

We sleep in the same bed, because Alice has nightmares quite often nowadays and her haven is our bed. I've tried sleeping on the couch once but then she came and asked why I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as her Daddy, so for now, we're in the same bed, but not really talking.

I decided to take a few days off for Alice's sake, so she can stay home with me. Booth goes in to the office with Michael this week so I can focus on Alice. Today, I don't really have anything to do, but Alice has other plans. So does my phone.

At 9:17 it goes off.

"Brennan." I answer and put it on speaker-phone, because I'm fixing Alice's hair as she's standing on the kitchen chair.

I thought it was Booth, calling for whatever reason, but it's not.

"Hi, it's Margaret."

"Margaret?" I say and it takes half a second for me to realize it's Margaret Whitsell, "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, and you?"

"We're all fine, I think."

"Who is that?" Alice asks as I finish her hair.

"I have Alice here." I tell Margaret.

"Hi Alice." She says "Do you remember me?"

"No." Alice says loudly "Are you coming to my birthday party?"

"If it's okay." Margaret says.

"I want her to come." Alice tells me quietly.

"She wants you to come, Margaret." I say

"Good, because that's why I'm calling; what time?"

"Oh, we're doing it in the afternoon in the Jeffersonian Rose Garden. Do you know where that is?"

"I think so." she says

"I can give you directions." I offer.

"That's okay, I've got a GPS."

"Okay." I say "Anyway, the party starts at 3."

"Mama, can I go?" Alice asks.

"Sure sweetie." I say and Alice goes off to play.

"So, what does she want for her birthday?" Margaret asks.

"You don't have to get her anything." I say. Alice has gotten so much, and I'm sure she will get a lot more.

"But I want to. I'll think of something."

"Okay."

"So how are things otherwise?" She asks.

"So-so." I say "Booth and I are having some problems, but I think we'll work through it eventually."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, like babysit or something…"

"Thanks, but I think we'll be fine." I say.

"Well, I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Yes, I'll see you then Margaret. Bye."

"Goodbye." She says and we disconnect.

The morning floats by and Booth calls me to tell me to get Alice for lunch; we need to talk.

"Are we going to Daddy?" She asks me.

"Yes, we're going to the park." I say "Daddy said he and Michael will meet us there."

As we arrive at the park, Alice runs up to her Father and brother and hugs the former whereupon she drags the latter in to the playground.

"Bones, I'm sorry." He apologizes for the 2362nd time. "I should have told you, but can you please try and look at it from my perspective?"

I have. Numerous times. And I still can't see why he didn't tell me.

"Booth, I just can't understand why you wouldn't tell me? How am I supposed to do anything if I don't know? I refuse to feel so helpless again if I can prevent it, and I want you to know that I won't tolerate anything like that in the future. It's completely unacceptable."

"In the future?" He asks.

Crap. Now I have to forgive him. I know I was going to do just that eventually anyway, but I wanted to drag it out a bit longer so that he really understood that I wouldn't accept such atrocious behavior, should a situation like this occur again, in the future.

"Yes." I say, silently cursing my slip of the tongue still. "I won't have any more of this again."

"So you've forgiven me?" He asks, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"On two conditions." I say, "One; Nothing like this can ever happen again. We're a team, and for a team to work, you need communication, otherwise the whole construction collapses."

I look at him and he nods in agreement.

"The second request is that Alice's party is guarded."

"What do you mean?" He's confused.

"I want a guard at Alice's party, so that nobody unauthorized gets in. It's going to take a while before I can be in public and not fear another Allison-incident."

"Bones, don't you think you're stretching it a bit far now?" he asks.

"Wasn't it you who said you weren't letting her out of your sight anymore?"

"My sight, yes, and I'll be there."

"But when you made that claim, you made it as if you were going to bodyguard her, and I don't want you there as her bodyguard, I want you there as her dad. I want you to relax for one day."

"There is no way that's going to happen." He says, "but if it makes you happy, I'll invite Hacker. I'm sure he's got nothing better to do than to come to his ex-girlfriend's daughter's 3rd birthday party."

"Thank you." I say and I kiss him for the first time in a week.

We watch our kids play for a little while and we are both getting a bit hungry.

"Booth, look at them." I say "They're happy, aren't they?"

I'm talking about our kids. Alice plays with Michael in the sand.

"Of course they are."

"I wonder if they will stay that way though."

"Why wouldn't they?" He asks.

"Because I have something to tell you." I say and he looks at me, "I'm having another baby."

At first he says nothing.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks after a few seconds

"No." I say but before I can say much more, he's hugging me and kissing the side of my head.

"So we're expanding our family once again." He says. I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement, but I reply nonetheless.

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to." he says and takes my head in his hands "Sometimes I wonder where you get all your ideas from. The unrealistic ones, I mean."

I smile at him and I'm happy. I've turned my life completely around. I hadn't even considered a child 4 years ago, and here I am with 2½. Life never ceases to surprise me.

"You must be starving." Booth says and gets up "Let's go and grab some lunch."

"Alice." I say in a semi-loud tone as Booth walks over to get Michael.

Alice comes to my side in a few skips.

"Are you hungry baby?" I ask and she nods.

"Let's go and get some lunch then." and we leave the park and head towards the Diner.


	27. Booth 7

**Booth**

She's sound asleep. Alice is out like a light, a warm glow filling her room. The sweet teddy bear night light smiles in the dark like its protecting her from harm. I make sure she is securely tucked in before making a brief stop at Michael's room. He lies with stuffed animals surrounding him in his crib, looking as peaceful as ever. The opaque moonlight casts mysterious but non-threatening shadows about the room. I leave the room for the first time in months without anxiety.

Bones looks like she is asleep when I enter our room, that or she's faking. Her hair is spread out over her pillow and when I look closer it seems that sheer exhaustion has gotten the better of her. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I go to a happier place. In a few months time our family will be complete. A feeling a wholeness will be ours. A life built together, a family created together.

I get into bed and try not to disturb her with my weight shifting the mattress. Strangely enough, sleep doesn't come. My body craves sleep, but my mind keeps going. I lie staring up at the ceiling in a kind of daydream, hovering between sleep and consciousness. Hours later, I am surprised to see Bones propped up on her elbow atop her pillow.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Family." I say.

"About our family?"

"Of course."

"Me too. I never thought I'd be here Booth."

"Yeah me either." It's true. After Rebecca's rejection, I thought the family dynamic was something I would never have. Could never have…Bones continues.

"But it's what I want."

"Me too." I lean over to look at her. We just look at each other for a long drawn out moment, almost unable to look away.

"We'll be okay right?" I whisper. Hoping to reassure myself, casting any of the doubts that have passed through my mind like a haze of smoke dying from the flame of a candle.

"I haven't forgotten what you said." This alarms me a bit, thinking that she's referring to our latest fight.

"What? What did I say?"

"You know."

"I'm sorry Bones, but I, I've said…a lot of things."

"The center. Only now, it's a different kind of center." Oh. My mind paints a picture of us sharing a cup of coffee, discussing how bringing justice to a serial killer would be a marathon and not a sprint. However, now the words hold a different kind of meaning. Rebuilding and reigniting a relationship would be a marathon…something that takes time…but is not impossible.

"The center must hold." I say.

"Exactly. And we will." To hear this come from her is a godsend.

"We will hold." I say.

"Yes, not only for the team, not only for our marriage, but for our children too." An unsettling question comes to mind when she says this.

"We aren't just holding because we're obligated right? We're holding because it's what you want? We're not just holding because there are all these factors gluing us together?"

"What's holding us together is a lot stronger than glue Booth…you should know that."

"It is."

"And you know that at this point, I am a woman who wouldn't find herself in a relationship she doesn't want to be in. This is something I want. I only hope it's what you want too."

I lean over, and for the first time in a long time, we share a kiss. I hope that somehow my lips upon hers communicate everything she means to me. It's a kiss that's not guilt ridden, one that's not because of obsessive longing; it's a natural one, one that communicates forgiveness, trust, and vulnerability.

One that ultimately seals our future together…as happy, in love…partners.


	28. Alice 7 Epilogue

**Alice: Epilogue**

It is my birthday today. Mama and daddy and Micha gave me present in the morning. It is a Alice in Wonderland dress-up and I want to wear it to my party.

"Sweetie, you're wearing the dress that mama got you, remember?" Daddy says, and I remember. I like that dress too.

It is yellow and has a white band with yellow flowers on it. It tie in the back.

"Can I put on it now?"

"No, you'll have to wait a little bit" mama say

Daddy takes Micha and take my little cake out of the room.

"Come here baby" mama helps me out of bed and put my robe on. She gets down to tie it and kiss my cheek. "I love you so, so much"

I have breakfast and Aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins come over to help mama and daddy for my party and Aunty Ange fix my hair. It is curly and I have a yellow bow. I look pretty.

"You look like a princess" Aunty Ange says and kisses the top of my head and I hug her.

We go to the Rose Garden and mama helps me out of the car. Micha and I play and mama and daddy and aunty Ange and Uncle Hodgins fix the party.

"Try to not get any grass-stains on your dress!" Mama call.

Micha does not really know how to play, so I help him and Micha does not like it. Mama calls me when he start crying.

"Alice, come here"

"I didn't do it!" I say.

"No, I didn't mean that. Look who's here" She pick me up and take me to a girl who looks like mama.

"Hi Alice" the girl say.

"Who are you?"

"This is your aunty Margaret" Mama say.

"Will you come play with me?" I ask.

"Sure" She say.

"You don't have to" mama say to aunty Maggie.

"But aunty Maggie said she would" I say.

"Aunty Margaret" mama say "and you can play with Michael baby"

"No, I don't mind" Aunty Maggie say.

"Come on Aunty Maggie" I say and mama put me down.

"Aunty Margaret" Mama say again.

"It's fine" aunty Maggie say "She can call me Aunty Maggie"

"You absolutely don't have to" Mama say "I know you don't feel comfortable around kids"

"Well, when you get a herd of them, I don't, but I like your kids"

Mama smile.

"Let's go" I say and Aunty Maggie play with me.

We play and aunty Cam and Michelle and Parker and Aunty Rebecca come too.

Kids from my daycare comes too. Ally, Jessica, Maria, Peter, Gabrielle, Carl, Jacob. Emma and Haley and uncle Russ come too. Aunty Amy is not coming because she is sick. Grandpa and GiGiPa is here.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"Uncle Andy!" I hug him.

"hey kiddo" He say "Temperance, you look beautiful as always"

"Thank you Andrew" Mama say and daddy soon next to her.

"Hello Hacker" daddy says.

"Booth, thanks for inviting me"

We sit down at the table.

Aunty Ange bring my cake.

"Make a wish, baby" Mama say and kiss my head.

I close my eyes and blow out the candles.


End file.
